Closer
by Jorden the Jynx
Summary: So I've decided to work on a fic with Itachi. I've never done this as I have never been able to picture someone perfect for him. So instead I warn readers for graphic content and rape. Characters from a previous fic "I Hate Everything About You" will also be mentioned, although in that fic Itachi only is seen at the end of it. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter One

_**Hello, all! I've decided to try something new, even though I should be working on "Whispers in the Dark" right now, I can't help myself. I just have to try this out. So please R&R, no horrid flames, and if someone likes it I'll post the other chapters I've been working on.**_

_**Disclaimers in profile.**_

* * *

Chapter One.

* * *

The new Konoha. Lively. The moon was full and it shone brightly on the streets. Citizens laughed and talked and smiled.

In a crowded bar sat a young woman, whose hair was so fair one would think it fake. Next to her was one of the few true friends she'd made since she'd come to this country, a young Shinobi named Nara Shikamaru. His eyes wandered about lazily, landing on the woman for the first time since a previous conversation. "You should take off those ridiculous glasses."

The woman blushed only slightly. "How am I supposed to do my research without them?' she asked.

"Why in a bar?"

"Because the Hokage ordered it."

She was doing research on alcohol in the human body. Tsunade had ordered it suddenly. Honestly the woman thought it was for proof that the Sannin could continue to drink. Her glasses could allow her to see all the functionings of the body with only a flex of her chakra. She'd built them herself years ago.

"So how are things, 'Shik?" she asked. "I just got back from that medic seminar a few hours ago. I came straight here, hoping to find you."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about it." The male rolled his eyes. "Well, everything is going well as usual in the village. Your man misses you especially."

"Hmm." She felt her skin prickle at the thought of what she would be going home to. "I don't suppose I could just stay at the bar," she joked. "That wouldn't be good. He would probably come looking for me, if he's not already."

"Hn." The gifted Shinobi sat in silence for a moment. "You would tell me if he hurt you, right?"

She tried to hide her wince. "Of course I would, Shikamaru, don't be stupid."

* * *

The night was no longer young when the woman began her journey to her home. Her special glasses were in her pocket, beeping occasionally to warn her of their low battery level. But she wasn't worried about that. In fact, she could barely hear the usually annoying noise.

She was a Medical Shinobi from a small island north of the continent. Years ago she had come to this country for research, only to walk into the Third Shinobi World War.

Any normal aspect of life dissipated immediately. The closer Konohagakure came, the more bodies she found.

_Sometimes I wonder if they survived_, she thought absently. She had done what she could for the bodies then.

In her country she had been known as somewhat of a miracle worker. She could heal any injury and make new organs from nothing. For every body she had encountered during that time, she attempted to save every one of them. But she never would check for a heartbeat. All she did was heal the wounds or the organs.

There had been one body that had intrigued her, though. A body of a warrior, but one who had long given up the battle. He had died of a terrible disease that had spread across his body and destroyed it from the inside. His hair was black and his face was handsome, strange birthmarks on both of his cheeks.

But the most peculiar thing she found on this corpse was that his eyes were missing. They'd been forcefully pulled from their sockets post mortem.

She'd done what she could for the man, and had found that his heart began beating almost immediately after the wounds were healed. But he did not stir beyond that motion.

"I see," she had told him. "Your soul is trapped in what these people call an Edo Tensei. When you awaken, hide yourself so that your body will be able to adjust to this procedure."

And using the last of her chakra, she had given him new eyes before retreating to rest herself.

The woman scoffed. Ever since then the man had followed her, even lived with her. He scared her sometimes, but she did indeed see that he had a good heart despite the insanity that clouded his mind.

* * *

Her apartment was dark and silent. She already knew he was there. She kicked off her sandals and removed her green jacket casually, yawning. It was late. She was thankful that she was off work tomorrow.

"Akahana?" a voice called from the bedroom. She rolled her eyes, hurrying to him.

"Hello, Itachi," she replied, standing in the doorway. "I see you made it home."

"You're late." His deep, onyx depths stared at her.

She pulled the glasses from her pocket. "Shikamaru and I were working."

"Hn. Come to me."

She rolled her eyes, wondering once more why she did this to herself. Placing the glasses on her desk, she crawled into the bed with the man, keeping quiet.

His embrace, as always, was warm. His bare skin smooth. Impressive muscles, strong arms. So what was the problem?

"I don't like you hanging out with that Nara boy. Or Kakashi, either," he said.

"Tsunade assigned them to me when I came here. You know this."

"But now you're close to them, Akahana."

"I made friends. It isn't a big deal."

"Hn."

Kakashi had gone with her to the seminar, although he had read that weird perverted book the entire time they were there. That man never took anything seriously.

He gripped her lower jaw a little too tightly, just like he always did. "Sometimes they look at you the wrong way, Akahana," he said in a low voice. "I don't like it when they do that."

She rolled her eyes. "As usual, you overthink everything."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, making her cringe slightly. "I just don't want you wagging your tail for another man."

"I'm not a dog, Itachi."

* * *

The hours passed. She watched the sun rise without a wink of sleep. Itachi Uchiha's face was nuzzled into the side of her neck and hairline, so that he could breathe in her scent while he slept.

She looked to the arm that was casually draped over her now bare waist, thinking back to how all of this had even occurred. She would often do this, realizing that no matter what she changed, the result would still be the same.

He'd emerged after the war ended. She'd already become a temporary member of Konohagakure's Shinobi Force. She had saved countless lives and found a friend in the infamous Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. She was surprised to see the man she'd saved to be alive.

And when his gaze had reached her, his irises changed from scarlet to ebony instantly, and the madness disappeared. Then Akahana saw pain. Sadness. Guilt. Even longing.

And then the man wrapped her into such an embrace that she'd lost all breath in her lungs.

"You saved my life," he'd whispered to her. "You saved my soul. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she had replied. She'd understood how he felt then. She thought that maybe he'd felt grateful to her for bringing him back.

"I'll never leave you again," he had continued then. "You're my angel. My everything. I love you. I love you."

And that began the vicious cycle of the life she now knew. He had stayed by her side ever since. She was hardly ever alone.

He wasn't annoying. No, he was almost perfect. But sometimes he treated her like a pet or a toy. His possessiveness was beyond the point of a normal man. He would whisper horrid things in her ear about sex or about murder when no one looked at them, like how he wished he could slaughter Kakashi alive for touching her shoulder.

But he did have a horrible case of PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). Tsunade had him evaluated a long time ago, when the village was still under reconstruction. He'd seen many things and killed against his will and he honestly did feel horrible for it. He'd even killed his whole family. No one would be able to get over something like that.

She remembered the first time he snuck into her apartment. She could still feel everything he had done to her on that night. How when she told him to stop, he would coo in her ear that he loved her. He was always gentle and sure to never cause her pain, even when he had taken her own purity away from her. Even now his breaths on her body were so soft she barely felt them.

Akahana wasn't sure why she was letting this go on. This was a one-sided relationship and she went with it anyway. Everyone in the village, with the exception of Kakashi, believed it to be real. Maybe she carried it on because she'd never been loved by another man before. But maybe she had pitied him that badly when he had told her about his life.

But that didn't matter. She quietly slipped out of bed. She had to turn in her paperwork to Tsunade, and then let the hospital know she was available to be on call.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't pause. "I'm going to go see Hokage-sama. So I'll be in the shower."

"Hn." As she turned the knob by the faucet, she saw him appear in the mirror. "I'll start breakfast, if you would like."

"Sure, toast is fine," she replied quietly. She never had an appetite in the morning. But she wanted to get through this sleepless day without any distractions. At least, just for today. "And coffee, please, Itachi," she called.

She barely heard his reply, but she knew he was already making it. He always did.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

* * *

"Thanks for submitting that report," she said, taking a chunk of sausage into her mouth. "I'm really terrible at those, not to mention I was called in on the way to her freaking office."

The silver-haired ninja smiled through his mask. "Akahana, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could gain weight that way."

She was chowing down on a lunch Itachi had made her this morning. As always, it was delicious. "My lunch break is only fifteen minutes."

Kakashi had come to let her know that he'd submitted her report on the medical seminar. She had never been able to give a very detailed report, and not to mention a patient had come in and refused to see anyone else. So she had called Kakashi and read her notes to him, and he handled the rest.

"Yes, I know." He laughed slightly. "Was Itachi excited to see you?"

"Someone could have told me he came home early," she lied. "He nearly scared me to death."

They laughed together. She knew Kakashi saw right through her. Shikamaru, too. They could tell, and yet they never said anything to her.

She stood. "Well, I'm going back in. Maybe the coffee in my office isn't ice cold yet.

"Another sleepless night?"

"He was happy to see me."

She was a doctor at the new Konoha hospital. For some reason the Hokage had her in an office seeing normal patients for the moment, and not treating all the Shinobi she was used to treating.

The downtime was good, though. Even if she would only be treating civilians for a few more weeks and would soon go back to her busy routine of wound care and chakra route treatments.

* * *

Three o'clock came quickly. She punched out and made her way through the crowds of patients, yawning.

Itachi waited for her at the sliding double-doors with a red rose between his fingers. She was actually surprised by this action. He hardly ever would meet her after work.

"My brother and Naruto are celebrating their promotions," he said in a melancholy tone. "I thought I would take you shopping before we left."

"Oh, okay." Shopping was something she easily enjoyed. But her near-white blond hair made things a little difficult. She always felt washed out when she wore certain things, not to mention the fact that she could not tan whatsoever.

She brushed her short hair down with her fingers before she took the flower from him. "So where are we going?"

"To that foreign restaurant."

"Oh. Is it any good?"

"I hope so. The prices are high enough and you have to wear a collar on your shirt."

"Do I?"

He smirked at her. "No, dear, but I will make sure you're the most beautiful woman there."

* * *

The restaurant was surprisingly upbeat. Akahana and Itachi sat at a large table with all of Naruto and Sasuke's friends, laughing and drinking. The two boys sat beside each other and Sakura across from the former. Itachi sat in front of Sasuke, making sure to reach down and grip Akahana's thigh occasionally, like making sure she was really there with him. Across from her was Kakashi, their neighbors Shikamaru and Choji. And beyond that it was Ino and Hinata, and then Tsunade and Shizune. Kiba and Lee. Guy and Tenten. Seemed everyone came for this celebration.

The two "heroes" had moved on up and now shared the captain positions in ANBU. Akahana could not help but wonder if Itachi was proud of his brother. He was once an ANBU captain as well, although he had been much younger.

Were all prodigies so psychologically damaged?

They listened to Naruto's stupid jokes for awhile, Akahana's laughing fake to only two people at the table.

Itachi had bought her an ebony cheongsam for the occasion, her skirt reaching the floor and the slit stopping at her upper thigh. He'd told her it was too provocative to pass up. With this she wore black high heels, the highest she owned. A silver anklet on her leg that showed and glittered when she walked. He'd even made her put on makeup, complete with foundation, powder, blush, cat-eyed eyeliner to "bring out her blues," mascara and ruby red lipstick. Her heavy earrings glittered brightly in the dim lights.

But she didn't need this to know that she was the most attractive woman here.

It was Kakashi who noticed more than the other men, too. He kept stealing glances when no one was looking, and she felt embarrassed.

"So, Itachi, when will you be moving back to the Uchiha compound?" Sasuke asked among the chatter.

"Later, I suppose," he replied. "You know it's still under construction."

"Yes, but it'll be more grand than it ever was."

The two laughed amongst themselves. Akahana stayed quiet until Sasuke's coal-colored gaze turned to her.

"Will you be joining them, Akahana?" he asked her. "Haru will be in need of company."

"I'm not sure," she replied quickly. "My apartment has enough room for all my things, and I like it. It's grown on me a lot."

Before Itachi could say that she _would_ be coming with him to live on the compound, Kakashi spoke up: "Akahana, have you told Itachi that your brothers are coming to visit?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru chimed, "that's gonna be a real pain, huh? All of your family in your small place."

Itachi's glance was icy. "I actually was never informed that Akahana had brothers."

His nails sunk into the skin of her thigh, just enough to see the moon-shaped marks afterward.

"I have four," she said quietly, and then requested a refill on her drink. "But only the youngest two, the ones who aren't married, are coming to visit."

"Ah, so are they awesome mega-doctors like you?"

Good to know that Naruto had gotten in on the conversation.

"No, my brothers are regular samurai."

And for awhile they discussed samurai, and the whole table got in on the conversation. Not many of them had seen a real samurai besides her. Even Tsunade wanted them to spar with a few of her Shinobi. Meanwhile Itachi's fingers massaged the marks he'd left there. It was his way of apologizing.

* * *

Kakashi didn't want to separate from the couple just yet. Akahana's mind was spinning from excessive alcohol content. The possibility that Itachi could be angry with her made her paranoid, so she started doubling her celebratory shots.

"I assure you, Kakashi, I can take care of her," Itachi began.

"Oh, but I insist," the masked man sneered. "It _is_ my responsibility to watch her, you know."

Even while intoxicated she knew better than to speak. She quickly accelerated her metabolic cells to begin digesting the alcohol quicker. She might need her reflexes.

"C'mon, Itachi, let Kakashi-sensei walk her home," Sasuke said as he came out of the restaurant. "We were going to play cards at my place, since Haru is on a mission."

Itachi turned to his little brother. "I will be leaving in the morning for a mission as well, Sasuke. I'm sure Akahana-"

"I'll be fine," she quickly said. "Both of you go play cards. I've sobered myself up, so I'll go home."

Sasuke looked to her with a concerned look. "Your apartment isn't far from here, you know," he told her. "Let Kakashi take you. I haven't shown Itachi my place yet."

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes. "All right. I'll agree this one time and play one game of cards."

Sasuke's trademark smirk. "Awesome. Let's go, then."

Itachi moved his face close to Akahana's, like he was going to kiss her on the cheek. But instead he whispered: "Freshen up. Keep the outfit and wait for me."

She gulped, and then kissed his cheek to tell him goodbye. They headed off in separate directions, Kakashi right behind her with a mild look of satisfaction in his eye. She couldn't help but smirk.

Once out of earshot, Kakashi spoke up. "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," she replied. "If you would take off the mask, you wouldn't look so bad yourself."

"Hey, the mask is essential," he snipped. "Who knows what would happen if someone saw my real face?"

"Well, you might actually get a girlfriend."

"I've dated before." They both laughed then, like they often did. And Kakashi suddenly became serious. It almost shocked her when he would get these mood swings.

"So what did he say to you?"

"When?"

"You know." He threw her a glance. "Just back there."

"Oh, that? He just said to wait up for him, that's all."

"Hm. Are you going to?"

"Somehow I doubt it."

* * *

Itachi looked around his brother's home, actually impressed. He and his girlfriend Haru had a quaint little place and had stated that the Uchiha compound was next in line.

But all he really cared about was that his angel was alone with another man. And it was Kakashi, of all people.

Ah, he remembered seeing her for the first time. Right after she'd created his eyes, when her ocean-blue gaze looked down at him. Her subtle smile.

"Rest when you awaken," she had told him. "Maybe fate will let us meet again."

His soul had been somewhere else at the time. But when he came back to life for the second time, all he could see was her smile, her eyes. All he could hear was her voice. She was burned into his brain.

And ever since he'd found her, Itachi had been happier than he'd ever been.

But he sat down with the rest of his brother's friends so that he could play cards. He supposed a couple of games wouldn't hurt.

"So, Itachi, you and Akahana-san have been together for awhile," Sasuke said. "How have things been?"

"Ah, wonderful as always," he replied. "I don't know where I would be without her."

"I don't know, she acted pretty weird tonight," chimed the lazy Nara boy. Itachi despised him. "Like the two of you were distant."

"Well, she's shy in public," the older Uchiha said. "When we get home, I promise you that she is equally affectionate. She has trouble showing it."

* * *

She unlocked the door to the apartment, laughing at Kakashi's joke about Itachi. He followed her inside, taking her shoes off at the door and watching Kakashi stumble stupidly. She walked into the kitchen to get some water. "So you're about to go play cards, huh?"

"I may not." She didn't see him. "I think I may enjoy myself here."

"I knew you were drunk," she laughed. "I can get your body to metabolize the-"

Suddenly a hand was over her mouth and masked lips caressed her ear. "We're both drunk. No one will no."

She began to panic, feeling his lips kiss her neck through the fabric of his mask. As his free hand went around her waist. But she wasn't panicking because Kakashi was her friend. Not because he was doing this.

She panicked because Itachi could see them at any given moment.

Turning around, Akahana shoved Kakashi away from her. "No," she said quickly. "You are drunk. I won't do anything with you while you're like this."

The older man's face went from shocked to amused, and he smiled. "I know, Akahana." He sounded so very calm. "I understand completely. Don't worry. Tomorrow we will spar like usual and I will help you handle your brothers' paperwork."

He approached her and put both hands on either side of her face. "I know you're scared of him," he said to her quietly now. "One day I will help you get out of this, I swear it."

And he disappeared in a puff of smoke, just as his lips brushed against her own.

And then Akahana noticed Itachi's crow, perched there on the counter.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

Warning: Graphic Content.

* * *

When Itachi came back to "their" apartment, he was furious. His raven—one he had created with the Sharingan—was always in the apartment when he wasn't there. After the scene with Kakashi, however, he'd gotten rid of it. He had seen all that he needed to see.

And yet when he made it into the bedroom, all of his rage and fury disappeared completely.

She'd been crying, Itachi could tell. But her makeup looked fresh and she was still completely dressed. She had even added his favorite thigh-high stockings to the outfit, much to his delight.

She was sitting on the bed, silent besides her sniffling. He sat beside her and soon had her move to straddle his lap.

She felt guilty, did she? She wasn't crying because she was scared of him… right?

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stroked her hips. "Don't be scared, angel."

"I'm sorry." Was the fear in her voice turning him on? "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

He moved his long fingers through her hair. "Shh, angel, it's okay, I promise. It wasn't your fault."

Was she really afraid of him? He wouldn't hurt her… no, he couldn't. Not unless there was someone else. And she wouldn't do that. No, she couldn't do that to him…

He maneuvered sideways and made her lie on the bed. He ran his hands up and down on her smooth, flawless thighs, moving the long skirt of her cheongsam out of the way. For once, and he thanked the gods above, she wasn't putting up any fight. He liked that. Maybe he had made more progress with her than he thought he had.

He could see the terror in her eyes when he loomed over her. He always saw that. "Do not fear me, my angel." He said this every time they lay together. "I love you."

And then he kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose. Her sweet, beautiful lips, and then the line of her jaw…

"I love you," he repeated in her ear, dragging his tongue over its shell. "Tell me that you love me, Akahana."

The rage came back at her silence. He snapped back up and pressed his forehead to hers. "Say it, angel," he demanded. "When you say it, you make me feel so perfect."

She almost looked confused. "I'm flawed to the core, but being here in this bed with you makes all that go away. You make me perfect, Akahana. Now say it."

"I-I…" She was still afraid. "I love you, Itachi."

Suddenly her hips were in the air, and she sucked in a breath when he buried his face between her legs and inhaled deeply through her underwear. "You're enjoying me," he said. "And as usual, you smell so sweet."

* * *

She was scared.

That was the first time she'd openly been afraid of Itachi. The first time she had cried out of fear that he might actually hurt her over something she hadn't done.

It had also been the first time she'd told him that she loved him. Of course, she'd been lying to him.

She was supposed to be a samurai. Better than all these puny ninja. And yet one controlled her every move and how she dressed and what she said. What had she done with her life? When had she abandoned everything that her mother had taught her?

But on the other hand, what was so bad about it? Itachi was built like a god. He was strong. He treated her kindly and gently.

And then he was obsessive. Behind closed doors he acted like she was a doll he could control and play with.

She moaned again, her hips moving upward by instinct.

"I-Itachi," she breathed, "my… my back…"

She was still in that awkward position, her legs now over Itachi's shoulders. He had two fingers buried in her core and his tongue grazing her clit. The crotch of her underwear had simply been moved aside. For him, she was wearing a "costume" of sorts. He loved it when she wore clothes like this, and she had yet to figure out why.

He silently complied to her plea, easing her hips back onto the bed while keeping his two fingers deep inside. "You're so wet, my angel," he cooed. "Could you love what I'm doing that much?"

She responded with a gasp and a groan, arching her back. She looked up to tsee the older man smirking back down at her. "Please don't look at me like that," she said. "I-It's embarrassing."

He curled his fingers inside, gently rubbing against her most sensitive place. "Oh, but angel, you just turn me on so much," he told her. "I can't help but to look at you."

She groaned again, this time even louder. She hated that he was able to be this good. As much as she hated this, her body was in overdrive. She physically needed it. She looked away from him and squeezed her blue eyes closed, biting her lip.

"No, angel, I want you to watch." She jumped at realizing how close he was to her face. "You took it off, right?"

"Y-Yes," she squeaked, and then whimpered aloud when she felt his fingers withdraw from the source of her need.

But now his hands moved to her clothed breasts, the bra she'd worn earlier in the night somewhere in the dirty laundry. He cupped them in his large hands and massaged them gently, holding back a groan of his own.

"I never get over how soft you are," he said quietly. "Just all over, even though you're a samurai."

"I-Itachi…" She was growing uncomfortable, attempting to close her legs and move her underwear back into place.

By then, however, he'd pinched her hardening nipple and made her hiss through her teeth. She grabbed his forearms with both hands. "Itachi, stop…"

"I love you," he replied. "I'll show you."

His lips closed around her nub and he sucked and nibbled through the fabric. Akahana groaned, legs clenching his thigh and her back arched again. "Watch."

She had to do as she was told. She looked down and watched him swirl his tongue around her covered nipple, watch him kiss and lick at it with appreciation, all the while looking up at her face.

When he switched to the other breast, he asked, "You like it when I violate you like this, don't you?"

Akahana shut her eyes once more and said nothing. Itachi merely chuckled, lifting off of her body. She heard the zipper of his pants and she sucked in a breath.

She soon lost the will to fight when her underwear was moved once more. Instead she let a tear roll down the side of her face, as if though she was literally letting her strength out of her body.

"Don't cry, angel," he whispered to her. "I'll tell you something that will make you happy."

She gasped when he slipped his length inside of her, gripping the sheet beneath them. Akahana could not help but feel uncomfortable with the fullness of him.

But Itachi leaned down, his lips flush against Akahana's ear. She shivered against his touch.

"You're mine."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

The weather in Konoha was magnificent today, warm with a slight breeze. It would be pleasant to take a walk on this day, perhaps with a loved one or a friend.

But for Akahana, it was a terrible day to try and spar in samurai armor. Her mask was stuck to her face like glue, as well as her shoulder and forearm armor. She was pouring with sweat, and the breeze bore her no relief.

The armor for a female samurai, while still thick, did not cover the entire body. Most female samurai were medics, and therefore had to move faster than the others so that they could heal them. Their armor only had plates over their shoulders, forearms and hands, hips and thighs, shins and the tops of their feet. A fishnet under-armor, similar to those that ninja use, was used to cover the rest of their bodies, and their masks helped protect them from poison inhalants. Women did not have a helmet, either.

Her swords were visibly trembling, as were her hands. She and Kakashi had been at it since sunrise, and it was right at lunchtime now. She was exhausted and thirsty.

"So I take it you told him about last night?" Kakashi panted. She had given him a run for his money this time.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Your legs have been trembling since you arrived this morning. I can only assume that's what that means."

She felt herself flush, and it wasn't from the heat. "His raven was watching me, Kakashi. Just like I knew it would be."

The older man exited his fighting stance and had a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Of course not. Believe it or not, Itachi isn't the violent type. At least, he isn't towards me." She straightened as well and lifted her swords, moving to place them in their sheaths on her back. "He wouldn't actually cause me physical harm, you know."

That look didn't leave his face. "If you say so." He covered his Sharingan eye once more, and then looked to the large shade tree in their training field. "Let's go eat. I know you're probably starving."

She nodded and removed the mask from her face, flinching at the feel of cold air on her hot, sweaty skin. "I think that today was alright, for once," she said as she started walking. "I think I'm getting better at that summoning thing."

The silver-haired man began walking right behind her. "Yes, but you still need to sign a contract before you can begin summoning creatures for real, you know."

"Yes, I know."

The two sat down and opened up their bento boxes, after Akahana was finished downing half of a bottle of water. Her stomach ached with hunger, but her hydration was more important to her. Soon enough, however, she was snarfing down her food like it was the last meal she would ever have.

"What have I told you about eating too fast?" the man joked.

"Hey, man, I can't help it when I'm hungry."

The two ate in silence for awhile, and Akahana couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi felt awkward about the night before. She certainly didn't, seeing as she didn't enjoy dwelling in the past too often. She was also trying to forget about it because Kakashi was her friend, after all. She cared about the man and did not want him to feel strange when he was around her. They never really hung out the way they liked unless Itachi was gone on a mission. When he was home he preferred to be up her ass, as most people knew.

"Akahana-san! Kakashi-san!"

The two looked up curiously at first, and then Akahana remembered that she was expecting some company. She shot up off of the ground, and ran towards the source of the voice. Her brothers must have already made it into the village, even though they weren't supposed to be arriving until later in the afternoon.

Three men came into her view, two of which she hadn't seen since she left home. Her brothers Inui and Koda, the former being older than she was. Her heart leapt and she charged Koda, knocking him to the ground full-force.

"Holy shit you made it!" she cried quickly. "I'm so glad to see both of you! How is Mother? How are the other two!? What was—"

Inui laughed loudly. "Calm down, sister, calm down," he bellowed. "Let the poor boy up; we need to be escorted to the Hokage's office."

She laughed, standing and looking back to see Kakashi catching up to them. "Inui, Koda, this is my comrade and friend, Hatake Kakashi."

Inui took the man's hand to shake immediately, and Koda followed. "It's a pleasure," the older brother said. "My name is Yukimura Inui, and this is my younger brother Koda."

"Pleased to meet you both, Yukimura-san," Kakashi replied, and then looked to the young Chuunin who had escorted them. "You can go back to your post. Akahana-san and I will make sure these two get their visas reviewed by Tsunade-sama."

"Yes, sir," the young man replied, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Ah, Akahana, this village is so large compared to the others we passed through," Koda said absently. "How do you get around here?"

After a tour of the village, Akahana decided to take her brothers to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, one of the hits of the village. Since it had been rebuilt, it was twice the size as it had been, and according to Naruto tasted better than it ever had before.

And of course the number one knuckle-headed ninja was inside, sitting next to Sasuke and Sai like usual. They were discussing an upcoming report in ANBU, something Akahana had guessed they wouldn't have to do until at least a few days from now.

"Oh, hey there guys," she said happily. "These are my brothers, Inui and Koda. Brothers, meet the new captains of the ANBU squads, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

They had their small talk, and then her brothers sat down on the other side of her to begin looking at the menu. Ramen wasn't around where she was from, being served in very few restaurants. Sasuke was on the opposite side of her, looking at her strangely.

"Have you introduced them to Itachi yet, Akahana? Or did he leave early this morning?"

Akahana looked at the younger Uchiha with an even stranger look. "Itachi? Oh, yes, he did have a mission today, didn't he?" she replied. "I'm sure they will find an opportunity to meet him before they leave." She was beginning to panic.

"Who is Itachi?" Koda asked. "Is he like a super-ninja or something?"

Akahana laughed nervously. "No, he's Sasuke's older brother, actually." She was seriously pretending like she was her old self again, like she wasn't living with the man. "He used to be an ANBU captain himself, but now he's working on re-establishing the Shinobi police force."

"Oh, so a cop-ninja?" Koda asked. He was still at that young and innocent age, even though most of it was definitely a fluke. She remembered how her little brother really was.

"Yes, you could say that," she replied.

The rest of the night went by and Sasuke continued to look at her strangely the entire night. And that meant that as soon as Itachi came back he would tell him what she did. He would tell him that she'd denied him to her family.

That was something she wasn't prepared to deal with.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Hello, all! **_

_**I'm sorry that my updates come and go a lot here lately. I've got this illness, you see, called pregnant and married. I promise that during my free time I work on all my stories as much as I can. And the "chapter" you are all waiting for will come with time, when it's right to put it into the story, I promise.**_

_**This chapter isn't at all sexual, but cut a girl some slack. I enjoy plotlines as well as sex. R&R, no flames. Disclaimers in profile.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Akahana was having the most fun she'd had in a very long time.

Inui and Koda had spent most of their time with her. The three of them stayed up all night watching movies, and all day training the way she did back home. She wasn't surprised that she'd lost some of her samurai skills, having practiced with ninja for almost two years. But she would also admit that she'd shown her brothers a thing or two using ninjutsu.

Tonight supper was over and the three were on Akahana's couch, flipping through the television channels for something interesting. There wasn't much luck in that category, though.

Inui had found a friend in Kakashi, who shared the same interests in politics and literature. Every time Akahana turned around the two were talking about something she had no idea about. But she was alright with it, enjoying time with her precious and only younger sibling. They gossiped about home and things such as that.

Not to mention Itachi had not come back yet. He was still gone on his mission. But she knew he would be back soon. The raven had stayed in the distance the entire week, and she told her brothers that it was her pet. The raven was the only sign that Itachi was still alive and that he was coming home soon. And once he talked to Sasuke, she was going to be in a load of trouble.

"So there's really not anyone in this country who's caught your eye, sister?" Inui asked.

"What?" she asked, looking to the boy. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Inui."

"Like, to marry." Koda happily joined in, like usual. "Mother has been worried, you know."

Akahana rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother worrying about her relationships. She just wanted her to get married quickly so that she could get the one who didn't matter out of the way.

Arranged marriages were common in her country. Her mother had already had made her two oldest brothers get married. Luckily she would be able to marry the suitors, if she were to have more than one, but she would have to marry at least one of them. The only choice the women in her country had was which suitor they preferred.

"You can tell _Mother_ that when I'm ready to settle down, she will be the first to know," she replied flatly. "What is with that woman, anyway? She just wants me to get married so that she can worry about you two."

"Sister," Inui began, "you know it isn't like that."

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course it is, Inui. It doesn't matter who the girl marries, only the men."

The older brother sighed, and gave up almost immediately. There was no point in arguing a woman's opinion on arranged marriages.

It was after a few minutes of silence that the raven, who had been perched on a lamp, cawed loudly and then flapped its wings to fly out the window. Koda nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jesus! What the hell is with that freaky bird, Akahana!?"

Akahana gulped. "Oh, it's n-no big deal." Shit. Itachi had made it home to the village, earlier than the usual early. Maybe he had been in a rush to get home because he'd heard something. But what the hell had he heard?

She really needed to work on her paranoia.

As soon as the thought passed her mind, the door to her apartment opened. Through it stepped the tall Uchiha heir, his eyes ebony and surprisingly empty. His Jounin vest was… stained? Was he holding his side?

"Itachi?" Akahana stood and made her way towards him. "What happened to you!? You should have gone to the hospital!"

Inui and Koda stood as well, looking a little more than surprised as Itachi leaned on their younger sister with a grunt. "I'm dating the most talented medic in the village… I didn't need a hospital."

She instinctively let her chakra leap from her fingers and analyze his wounds while she took him to the bedroom. These weren't too recent… he'd had them since the mission. God, she should have asked where he was going…

She laid him down on the bed and ripped open his shirt as well as the fishnet one beneath it. The wound was old, and pretty deep. It must have taken a lot to stop the bleeding, as he didn't know any medical ninjutsu.

"Who is that, Akahana?" Inui asked seriously. She was sending her chakra from her hands to spread across his body so that she could find all the damage.

"I…" Itachi's voice was unusually strained. "It was poisoned, Akahana…"

"Yes, I noticed," she answered. "All those blades were poison-tipped, and you're lucky I'm not going to require an antidote."

"Akahana!"

She looked to her brother for only a moment, and then Itachi replied for her. "I live with her; we've been dating for awhile."

Shit.

* * *

Itachi was sleeping in the bedroom, and Inui had left to hang out with Kakashi again at the bar. Koda and Akahana sat on the couch, the latter's head in her hands while she explained everything to her younger brother.

"So it's one sided?" Koda asked. "I'm sorry that it's like that for you."

"It's alright," Akahana answered. "I mean, it isn't too bad, I guess. He's nice to me. He doesn't hit me or anything like that."

"But that doesn't mean he is right for you."

"Look, Koda, maybe it's just me that has the problem here."

The younger boy raised an eyebrow. "What could you even mean by that?"

"Maybe I don't appreciate him the way I should. And that's why I keep thinking it's so awful. I don't return his feelings."

He snorted. "Because there are no feelings there."

They sat together for awhile, in an awkward silence. She didn't contemplate what her brother had told her. He was right. There was nothing there for Itachi. But for some reason, after so long… did she feel guilty about it?

"You do know why we came to visit, right?" Koda asked.

"Hopefully because you missed me."

"Well of course we missed you." He looked down at the floor. "But Mother had a message for you as well."

"Oh, really, the woman was interested in talking to me," she retorted. "What did she want?"

"She requested that you come home immediately."

"What?" Her posture straightened. "Is something wrong?"

"You have a suitor that she would like you to meet."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Koda and Inui left for their home country, leaving their only sister behind in Konohagakure.

Akahana had declined her mother's request as kindly as she could, saying that she had too many priorities right now to worry about marriage. She had her job at the hospital, and not to mention she would have _him_ to deal with if she tried to leave and marry another man.

Itachi hadn't mentioned anything to her about the conversation with Koda. It seemed as though he really hadn't been listening after all. Usually he would feign sleep to listen in on her conversation, but maybe he'd really been that exhausted. He acted like nothing had happened at all, and the next day had been very kind to her brothers. Koda was now one of the only other people that knew the truth now, but he accepted the kindness regardless.

And the night that he left, Itachi gave her a massage and they "made love" again as loudly as possible. She was lucky that she used contraceptives so that she wouldn't have any risks of pregnancy. But even if she weren't and wasn't a medic, Itachi always pulled out. At least he had his priorities straight.

A knock came at the door while she was folding the laundry. She sighed, draping her freshly-washed dress over the couch before going to answer it.

The younger black-haired Uchiha stared back at her, and he barely smiled when she answered. "Hey, Sasuke," she said quietly. "What's up?"

She quickly moved to the side, motioning him in as he answered. "Hey, Akahana-chan, I'm looking for Ita—what happened to you?"

Shit.

She laughed nervously, as she had the habit of doing when Sasuke asked questions. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's dust from cleaning earlier. Let me go clean up."

And quickly she ran to her bathroom and began to apply a thin amount of makeup over her neck. There were finger-shaped bruises all across her slender throat, put there by Sasuke's one and only brother. He'd overheard her talking on the phone with Shikamaru, and had accused her of cheating on him. Needless to say it was a stupid argument that had ended badly.

When she returned, Sasuke was looking at the family photograph on Akahana's desk. Koda had left it there for her, as she previously had no pictures with the family. Now everyone would know that she had brothers. "So, what was it you needed?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," he replied, and put the picture down. "I was looking for my brother. I need to talk to him about the compound—"

The phone started to ring, but stopped before she could pick up her living room receiver. "Well, he's in the kitchen," she said with a laugh. "I guess he was making lunch a little early."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Itachi poked his head out of the kitchen doorway. "Akahana, you have a phone call," he said, and then looked to his brother. "One moment, Sasuke."

Ignoring the two completely, she went into the kitchen to pick up the phone. She'd been waiting for a phone call from her brothers, seeing as they were to call her as soon as they returned home. She was beginning to worry about them, seeing as it only took two weeks to travel by carriage and two and a half by foot if you only rested at night.

"Yes?" she asked, leaning against the counter. Itachi was walking out, wearing red pyjama pants and a grey T-shirt, to go speak with his brother.

"You sound cranky."

Koda's voice could have made her jump for joy. "Dude! And here I thought I would never hear from you! Did you guys make it okay?"

"Yeah, we got in last night after taking the scenic route," Koda replied. "I told you that I would call when I got home, but it was really late."

"Well as long as you two are safe I guess it shouldn't matter." She sighed with relief. "So did you tell Mother my answer?"

"Yes, I actually did," he replied. "And Inui might have told her about Itachi."

"_What?_"

"Yeah, and she wants to talk to you."

"Koda, tell her I can't—"

"Akahana."

She cringed at her mother's raspy voice. "Hello, Mother," she replied. "I assume you're doing well?"

"I was doing better when I was expecting you home," she said coldly. "Now who is this Itachi fellow your brother has told me about?"

"I'm sure that you already know, Mother."

"So that means you're expecting this to be the man you marry, Akahana?"

She could have choked. "N-No, Mother, it isn't like that. He just—"

"You only live with a man once you are ready to be married," she interrupted. Oh, that shrill voice. "Now, you are to bring this man for me to meet immediately."

"Mother!" She was already frustrated. One thing she had not missed from her home land was her mother's attitude. "We have missions, and I have patients in the hospital! I am not going to abandon them so that you can meet a man so suddenly!"

There was only a short pause before her mother came up with the perfect response. "Then we will prepare to leave for Konoha at once, the whole family. And the wedding will be held there in the village."

"Wait, what?"

"Indeed, Akahana. And I will see if this man is approved for marrying a Yukimura daughter. We will see you soon, and I expect our quarters will be ready. Your suitor _does_ have a clan compound, does he not?"

"Mother, please, there is no need for you to—"

And it was after those words that Akahana heard the busy tone in her ear. She cursed, slamming the phone down, before turning to face the doorway and listen to the Uchiha brothers' conversation.

"Itachi, the master house of the compound is yours. A house is larger than an apartment, and you know that."

"Sasuke, brother, I am sorry, but I cannot leave to live in the Uchiha compound."

"Why not!?"

"Because I want her to come with me, and I will only move her into the compound when we get married."

"Haru and I aren't married, and yet we live on the compound! You two are going to get married one day, right? It's okay!"

Well, it seemed as though now she wouldn't have much of a choice now. Her mother would be highly disappointed if she didn't get to sleep on genuine silk while she was staying in Konoha.

She walked through the doorway with a deep flush on her face. "Yeah, well I think I might have to come to the compound a little earlier than expected."

The two looked at her, and she realized once more how intimidating onyx eyes really were. How frightening.

"What do you mean, Akahana?" Itachi asked.

"Well, that was my mother," she answered, and kept her eyes on the floor. "She and the whole family is on their way to Konoha right now."

"What?" Sasuke asked. "But why would they be coming here? Your brothers just left, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did." She sighed. "My mother is coming to approve of you as my husband, and if she approves the wedding will be held here."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

The Uchiha master house looked a lot like the house she grew up in, traditional and much too large. Servants took her bags before she could react, and when she looked around inside, they were putting her clothes and things away as well. All she could do was sigh in frustration.

She had grown up in a wealthy clan, of course. But she did enjoy doing things on her own, and not have someone else do them. That's how samurai and ninja alike were supposed to live. They weren't supposed to have servants do everything.

Sasuke and Itachi were talking about twenty feet away. They were probably discussing a large dinner tonight, but she hadn't even been asked who her mother was bringing with her. Maybe they were only expecting the two brothers and her mother, but Akahana knew better. If they were planning to have a wedding, there was no way that the crazy old woman wouldn't bring everyone with her.

And suddenly, like déjà vu, Itachi called her over.

"Who all are we expecting tonight?" Sasuke asked immediately. "I want to make sure that my cooks have everything prepared correctly."

Yep, right on time. Sometimes it was like the Uchiha boys could read minds. "Well, the whole household," she replied. "All my brothers, and the oldest two's wives. They have three kids each. My mother will also bring her housemaid, a dressmaker, and a cook with her as well. And the children will have a nanny to watch over them."

"Holy shit," the younger Uchiha said. "That's more than I expected. I'll add more beds to the guest rooms."

Akahana nodded, and then looked to Itachi, the man who had gotten her into this mess to begin with. "I'm sorry that I had to spring this up on you," she said quietly. "My mother is a bit off in the head, if you know what I mean."

Itachi smiled at her. "Don't worry, Akahana, I do not mind," he said, and then kissed her forehead. "It's worth it if it's for you, anyway."

She blushed. "Yeah, yeah."

Kakashi showed himself then, asking Sasuke if he could help out in any way. After a glare from Itachi, however, Sasuke declined his offer nicely and instead told him to come eat dinner tonight with them.

It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

The afternoon came quickly, and with it the late summer's heat. Akahana stood at the Konohagakure village gate, wearing the kimono her mother had bought her right before she left for this place. It was a mint green, with abstract pink and orange designs and a white obi. While her hair was quite short, she still had an ornamental pin holding her bangs out of her face.

On her left stood Itachi, who wore a red yukata with a black obi. His hair, surprisingly, was down and hanging about his shoulders. She thought he looked more handsome than usual this way…

And Tsunade stood on Akahana's right, wearing her Hokage garb. It was quite unusual to see such a thing, especially in this weather.

But they all could see the large group of people in the distance. Akahana's nervousness grew, as her mother was anything but kind. Especially to strangers. She had not always been so cold, but after their father had died, everything about her changed completely.

"Who would you like me to address first, Akahana?" Tsunade asked her. "I do not wish to disrespect your family, even if you say that your mother is rude."

"Only speak to her," Akahana said. "She wants to be the center of attention. If she introduces my brothers at all, greet them then. But Mother finds it most respectful when it is only her that is spoken to."

The woman groaned. "She sounds like such the charmer."

"Yes, which is one of the reasons why I came to this country."

As the group came closer, her mother came clear into view, riding on a horse. Her long, white-blond hair was steadily turning silver with age, and her face had wrinkled considerably since the last time Akahana had seen her. But the scowl on her face was just the same, and that was something that would never really change at all.

When the group stopped, her heart nearly burst with joy upon seeing her two oldest brothers, Fumio and Raiden, and their wives. She'd missed them more than she could believe, and was so happy to see them.

But now was not the time to attempt to catch up with them. Instead she bowed deeply to the evil-looking woman. "Greetings, Mother," she said quietly. "It's good to see you."

"My god, Akahana, how much weight have you gained?"

She had to bite her lip to keep herself in check. Her mother had always had her on a strict diet growing up, one she'd abandoned when she moved to Konohagakure. She had put on at least ten pounds, but at least no one could see her ribs and hip bones anymore.

"Lady Yukimura," Tsunade stated, and then bowed her head. "I am the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. I welcome you into my village."

For once the old woman nodded her head in reply. "Greetings, Hokage-sama. My name is Reiko Yukimura, and these are my children and grandchildren."

The Hokage greeted them with a nod, which even the older children returned. Akahana could tell that Tsunade was teeming with impatience, as usual. Akahana had to speak up, get the show on the road…

"My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Oh, god.

Reiko looked at the man strangely. "And hello to you as well, Uchiha Itachi." Her eyes narrowed. "You are the suitor of my young daughter Akahana?"

"Yes, Yukimura-sama, that is me," he answered. "Now, if you would like, we will help escort you through the village and to the Hokage's tower so that you might get your visas checked out in time."

Was that a smirk on the woman's face? "Yes, Uchiha-san, I would very much like that."

It was going to be a long, long day.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

Akahana was so very happy to see Fumio and Raiden, her oldest brothers, who tackled her into a hug upon their arrival to the Uchiha compound. She laughed hysterically, happy for the first time since Inui and Koda had come to see her. Their wives, Miho and Noriko, hugged her tightly as well. With all the children napping, Koda said his afternoon snack would have to be some Ichiraku ramen. Inui was changing out of his "itchy" yukata in his room.

"Akahana, how have you been?" Fumio asked.

"Yes, sister, we never hear from you," Raiden chimed. "What have you been doing?"

"All I really do is work," she replied with a laugh. "I don't talk to you guys much because I'm busy. The hospital and even the Shinobi Academy always needs a medic."

"And you've learned much?" Fumio asked her. He had always been curious about medical chakras and healing abilities. But as a male it was his duty to be a soldier, not a medic.

"Well, it turns out that medical ninjutsu is pretty similar to the medical technique we have at home," she answered. "But other than that I've met all kinds of interesting and new people."

Fumio and Raiden both glanced to Itachi, who was conversing with Sasuke. "I see," Raiden said. "Is he a good man, Akahana? Is he suitable for you?"

"I suppose," she said. "He's good to me, he really is. I just don't appreciate him."

The two laughed, calling her spoiled and walking back to their rooms. A servant called out that dinner would be ready in two hours.

And Akahana prayed that dinner wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

* * *

"So, Itachi, you and your brother are the only heirs left to the Uchiha clan?"

Oh, god.

It had been awhile since she'd eaten a traditional dinner. They all sat on mats around the table, waiting for the food to be served. Itachi was at the head of the table, Akahana on his right and Sasuke on his left. On his brother's side, sat Sasuke's girlfriend Haru, Koda, Inui, Noriko and Miho, while on Akahana's side sat Tsukiko (Raiden's oldest daughter), Kakashi, Raiden and Fumio. On the other end of the table sat Reiko, glaring at Itachi across the room.

"Yes, that's right," Itachi answered, sipping his sake.

"May I ask what happened to the rest of the 'great' Uchiha clan?" she asked. "I'm not from this country, you see, and I don't know much of its affairs."

Sasuke glanced at his brother, whose eyes were narrowing. She had never told anyone, not even Koda, about that part of Itachi's life. She never wanted to have to share that with someone else. And it wasn't her story to tell.

"They were executed for treachery to the village," he said quietly. She could see the pain in his eyes. But he wasn't lying about what happened. He just hadn't mentioned who the executioner was.

This was horrid.

* * *

When dinner was served, even Tsukiko had gotten more food than Akahana. She only glanced at her mother, and Itachi was only glaring at his "lover's" plate.

"I apologize, Akahana, but you look like you've gained fifty pounds since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, Mother." Hmph. Old hag didn't know what she was talking about.

"I think you look wonderful, sister," Fumio said. Akahana grinned slyly at him. The always humorous oldest brother of the Yukimura clan.

"Silence, Fumio." Her evil gaze left Itachi for only a moment. "Uchiha-san, how is it that you met my daughter?"

No hesitation. "I was killed in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and your daughter saved my life and brought me back."

"Hmph." God this woman… couldn't be impressed by any accomplishments of her only daughter, who was a god of her trade.

* * *

All courses and dessert ended quickly, and Akahana was still starving. She didn't miss the diet from back home, either. Though she had been smaller than, she had grown to enjoy food.

She began to undress in her new room, sighing in relief that the night was over. Maybe now she could take a bath and relax and—

Akahana's heart rose in panic when Itachi walked into the room, sliding shut the door behind him, one arm behind his back. Her kimono draped far off of her shoulders, she hurried to begin covering herself.

His eyes were filled with some sort of amazement when they met hers. "God, you're beautiful," he said.

She blushed. "Thanks," she answered. "Sorry about my mother, Itachi. She—"

"She reminds me of my father." From behind his back he brought a plate of food and even some dessert. "I could hear your stomach growling from across the house," he said with a light laugh and a smirk. "I thought you might enjoy to eat like a human being."

Her face only became redder. She thanked him again and reached out, but he didn't move. "Let me feed you," he commanded. "Just sit there on the bed."

Well, being fed by a psychopath was better than not being fed at all.

He fed her slowly, and his onyx eyes watched her closely. He kept telling her that he loved her and how beautiful she was. Occasionally he would feed her something with his mouth, and she realized that her face must have gone from red to purple by now.

He wouldn't allow her to pull her kimono back up above her shoulders. His actions were erotic, really. Every time he touched her lips a shock went through her.

Wait, what the hell was wrong with her!?

The dessert, a chocolatey-cake from her country, was coated with sugar that fell off when a bite was taken. He chuckled when it fell, catching her hand before she could wipe it off of her chest or her face.

"You're a mess," he laughed, setting the now empty plate aside. "But do you feel better, at least?"

"Y-Yes," she replied. She did, except the warmth pooling in the lower part of her abdomen. Other than that she felt fine.

He kissed some sugar away from her chin. "I love that blush you're wearing as well," he said quietly. "If only you were breathing hard to match it."

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door by the time Itachi had her panting, licking sugar off of her bare chest. "Miss Akahana," they said, "Yukimura-sama requests for you to see her."

She was both relieved and oddly disappointed. Was she actually enjoying this abuse, this humiliation!? Had she lost her mind!?

She quickly redressed and opened the door to see Kakashi there. He looked irritated.

"For some reason she thought I was a servant."

She laughed nervously. "Please, she thinks _everyone_ is a servant." She looked back. "Itachi, I'll return soon."

He only nodded, his charcoal-colored eyes holding disappointment that was visible from a mile away.

The two walked together down the hall in silence. It was Kakashi who spoke to her first. "You and your brothers look nothing alike."

She smirked at him. "You're the first to say something."

"Your brother Fumio's hair is black and his eyes are green. Raiden's is brown and blue. Inui is blond like you are, but in a much darker shade. Not to mention his brown eyes. Koda is the only dark brunette, but his eyes are grey like your mother's."

Akahana sighed. "Our dad had a fertility problem, one that is a recessive gene in the family. Fumio is the only real Yukimura, and therefore the heir to our clan."

"So…"

"My father artificially fertilized my mother with seeds from other men," she said bluntly. "And we took the Yukimura name anyway. All of us are still a part of the Yukimura clan, regardless of blood. Our father was kind, and he only wanted to have as many children as he could. He accepted us as his own."

"But… with _that_?"


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

* * *

Reiko's long, silvery hair was down and she was combing through it when Akahana walked into the room. It was strange that Akahana had been the only child to inherit such white blond hair from her mother. Although the color on her mother's head was fading quickly.

"How long have you been seeing that boy?" She hadn't even waited for Akahana to sit down.

"Mother, I need to explain," she said as she sat down on the mat across the room from the woman. "Itachi and I aren't—"

"He's a good boy, dear. I like his attitude. We'll get your fabric for your dress tomorrow."

"Mother—"

"What kind of cake does Uchiha-san like, hmm?"

"He's not—"

"And then we have to plan a date and all else—"

"Mother, shut up!"

The silence rang in Akahana's ears. She stood as the old woman did, and then caught the comb as it flew toward her head.

"You insolent little—"

"We are _not_ together, Mother!" She took in the woman's look of shock. "I brought him back to lie and he became obsessed. He stalked me and raped me and now he treats me like I'm a fucking toy!" She took a breath. "He executed his own family and Sasuke killed him to get revenge! I cannot marry him, he'll kill me, and you know it!"

The old woman simply sighed. "He deflowered you, Akahana. The two of you live together."

"Not by choice, Mother."

"That is not my concern. He's no more powerful than you are, dear. If you wanted him stopped, you would have done so yourself."

Reiko had a grin on her face. "Do you enjoy what he does to you?" she continued. "I think that you like it, if it's even true. And if it is, you would have stopped him by now."

Tears welled up in the younger woman's eyes. "I'm telling you that I can't do it!" she shouted. "You've never seen him fight, you've never faced the Sharingan! He's stronger than any samurai I've ever—"

"Shut up, brat," Reiko croaked. "The wedding will take place. No other man will court a deflowered whore such as yourself. You no longer have a choice, Akahana. Without proof of anything, you willingly gave yourself to him and that means you must do what is right."

* * *

Itachi had gotten into the bath with her. At least it was a hot spring, so she had room to move away if need be.

She had gone straight to the bath from her mother's room. She'd pleaded and cried, but to no avail. The woman was bound and determined to make Akahana miserable.

She was going to marry Itachi. She had to. She would be bound to him as long as she lived. She would be angry and living a half-life forever.

Oh, god, they would have to have children! No, she wouldn't do that. Kids were created from love. Even her mother had been kind and caring once, before their father had died years ago.

"Itachi, I can't do this."

By this point he was lifting her into his lap forcefully, turning her to face him. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you tired, Akahana? We can just go to bed tonight, if you don't want to."

Since when did he become such a gentleman when it came to sex? "No, Itachi, I mean…" He looked at her with such trust in his eyes. It frightened her that she knew how quickly this whole situation was going to change. "I can't be with you anymore. I-I'm not happy."

Instead of anger like she'd expected, Itachi's eyes filled with sadness. He hugged her to him, burying his face in her shoulder. "I can make you happy," he said. "I won't have to use my Sharingan, either. I'll make you happy, Akahana. I'll make you love me."

She sighed. "Itachi, why are you even—"

"You make me perfect, Akahana," he said. "You make me forget what I did. What I am. I need you. I love you."

"Itachi." She put her hands on his shoulders to push him away. "I'm sorry, Itachi, I don't want—"

She stopped when her gaze met crimson, sucking in a breath. Fear was chilling down her spine and through her veins now, despite the hot water.

He'd never used a genjutsu or any other Sharingan technique on her before. But those eyes meant his temper and possibly his mind was now lost.

"I-Itachi?"

A fist gripped her hair, and his lips crashed against her neck suddenly. She tried to move, but for some reason she felt as though his chakra was fading… and so were…

Then she realized what he was doing.

He was sealing her chakra, making her weak. Making her helpless. He seemed to know that she was prepared to fight back.

Just like the first time.

"I'll make you happy," he said quietly. "I promise, Akahana, I'll make you happy. Don't leave me. You can't leave me."

She felt as though her hair was about to be ripped from her scalp. More than a few tears left her eyes to pour down her face. "Itachi, that hurts," she pleaded. "I won't leave, please stop…"

He suddenly released her then, and she was once again faced with onyx. His eyes were filled with sadness once more, and he embraced her tighter. Those three words had fixed everything…

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I love you…"

"It's okay," she answered, and attempted to move away from him again. "I-I think I'm ready to go to bed, okay?"

He nodded against her skin, giving her chills. "Yes, you've had a long day, you need your rest."

"Y-Yeah…"


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Hello, all. **_

_**Okay, so everyone that has posted reviews keep sending me requests on content, like rape scenes and knocking up Akahana. I'm working on plotlines of the story with outlines I write down when I can, and I PROMISE that I am attempting to satisfy any fans of this story in any way I can. **_

_**Again, disclaimers are in my profile. The character "Haru" is in my fanfic "I Hate Everything About You," which is not my first fanfic but it is the first one I published online. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Have fun!**_

Chapter Ten.

* * *

He loved that once she fell asleep, she would curl up against him like she meant it.

He also loved the mirror on the ceiling, so now he could still see her face while she slept.

He reached with his free hand to brush her cheek with his fingers. This girl… she was everything. The reason he didn't lose his mind. The reason he breathed. And he'd told her that many, many times.

So why was she so afraid of him? Why didn't she return his feelings?

It wasn't because she did feel the same. No, she had the same feelings for Itachi; she just didn't know it yet.

Time. Time would heal all. She would learn. She had to. They belonged together. Nothing could take her away, not even her mother.

He loved her. He loved her more than he loved his own brother. And soon she would have to realize these things. He would have to realize that he loved her, and then she would have to realize that she love him, too.

* * *

Akahana was surprised that she'd been able to sleep so late. And she was even more surprised to see that Itachi was gone. Good god, had she slept so late that he'd gotten bored?

Scratching the top of her head, the young woman sat up and yawned. Today was going to be a long day. Getting sized for a dress—and then lectured for the size—would take all the energy she had for today. Not to mention she had to talk to Itachi about cake and flowers and colors… ugh.

Koda barged in, much like he had when they were kids, with a tray of food. His lopsided grin brought her joy.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "I was wondering when you would wake up. You missed breakfast, and this stuff is hard to keep warm."

"Well, I'm glad someone loves me enough," she laughed.

While she ate, Koda told her all of her plans for the day. After a talk with Tsunade, Reiko and the other women would accompany Akahana to lunch with Itachi to plan the wedding. And then they would go buy the fabric for _all_ the dresses. It sounded just like Akahana's cup of tea. If that tea would put her to sleep.

"God, I don't want to do this," she groaned, and finished up her breakfast. "It's bad enough that now Mother is here to make my life even more miserable."

"If you don't want to, then don't do it," Koda said. "Mother can't deny you that right."

"Oh, but she can," Akahana replied. "Itachi was the one who took my virginity, Koda. That means he practically is already married to me, at least it does at home."

"Oh." Koda knew all the details on that. There was nothing anyone but Itachi could do now.

And then her little brother's eyes lit up suddenly. "Let's ditch this place, Akahana," he said excitedly. "Let's get out of here and head home, and then we can hide out somewhere."

"What?"

"I'll go with you, seriously," he continued. "We'll leave tonight, and since you know how to get outta here without a trace, no one will know that we're gone until it's too late!"

Akahana raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that would work?"

"Well is he really going to watch you when he thinks everything is going his way?"

She pondered the idea further. Itachi had never sent a raven to follow her while he was in the village, and he'd never stalked her while he was home, either. So surely he wasn't going to be so paranoid that he'd send one after her if she went to town for something…

"What's the plan, then?" she asked. "You were known back home for your strategic abilities."

* * *

Noriko and Miho backed out on lunch with their mother-in-law, and with good reason. After Akahana's outburst, the woman was being much colder than usual and hadn't even cackled a fake laugh. It was obvious that she was going to be in a bad mood for a little while. Since Akahana had apologized for her behavior, she didn't understand why she was still in a bad mood. It's not like the woman actually cared that her daughter was being abused.

Lunch was being held at that same foreign restaurant she'd gone to before, the night Sasuke and Naruto celebrated their promotion. Their lunch menu was different, to her misfortune, so she would have to find a new food to try. They sat at a round table, all silent while looking at their menus and sipping tea. Akahana was uncomfortable again, in another formal kimono and heavy, heavy makeup.

"So, Itachi, there is a cake tasting after this, so there is no need to order dessert," Reiko said after awhile. "While you are at the estate taking care of that, Akahana and I will be—"

"Akahana doesn't get to try any?" he asked.

"Why, of course not," she answered without a moments' hesitation. "We will be preparing the fabrics shop so that you may pick out her dress style."

"So she doesn't get to pick that out either?"

Akahana was thankful that the waitress came to take their order, so that she could take her mind off of the _visible_ tension between her mother and Itachi. While the latter was narrowing his eyes angrily, the former's scowl seemed never ending on her wrinkled face.

"So, I have a question," Itachi asked.

"Of course, ask away."

Akahana looked to the man curiously. Her order had been the only words she'd said since she got here, and that was the way it had to be around Reiko. Speak when spoken to. Before she had become the head of the Yukimura clan, she had been the same way.

"What is it that Akahana will choose when it comes to this wedding?"

The scowl disappeared and instead a look of shock came to Akahana's mother's face. "What do you mean, Uchiha-san?"

"I understand that you are not used to our customs here, but in this country the wedding is about honoring the bride and giving her the wedding she and the husband agree on." Reiko's eyes were narrowing dangerously at his words. "I don't care what you have to say about it, Yukimura-sama, Akahana will have a say-so in this wedding, about everything."

Akahana's eyes dropped down to the table. No one had stood up for her so much, at least not to her mother. This couldn't be good.

* * *

The argument had been so bad that lunch had to be cancelled halfway through. Reiko did not like Itachi's "blatant disrespect" of her country and the laws that it carried. And Itachi did not care what she thought at all. It had been lovely.

But the day had progressed nicely. She and Itachi had picked out red and white roses, a foreign cake flavor called "red velvet" and a beautiful western dress style and the fabric to make it. Now Akahana sat at the bar, grabbing a drink with Shikamaru to tell her about her plans.

"Are you going to tell Kakashi?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "after he realized his 'feelings' or whatever it's too risky. Tell him for me, but tell him on another day. I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru looked confused by her statement. "Who is going to hurt him? I mean, you'll emotionally crush him, but that's besides the point."

She glared. "I mean, if he catches up with me before Itachi does, and then Itachi sees him, we will both die."

"Oh, I see." The Shinobi sighed. "Well, send word. And if you are found out and have to come back, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. See you tomorrow, maybe."

* * *

Itachi had left to go to the Academy. Haru, Sasuke's girlfriend, was a teacher at the Academy now and had forgotten her lesson plans. She was too busy helping with dinner to go get them, and Itachi kindly volunteered.

Afterward, though, Akahana and Koda armored up and said they were going to spar before dinner, promising that they would return before it was set on the table.

And Akahana got them out of the village undetected, without going even close to the Academy or the route from there to the Uchiha compound.

And they ran a couple of miles before slowing to a walk.

"Are you sure no one followed us?" he asked.

She nodded. "I would have sensed their chakra by now. There's no way."

"Hmm." Koda sighed. "Not much has changed at home, by the way. But the snow is worse this month."

"God, really?" she asked. "I haven't seen snow in years."

"Yeah, well I can assure you that you don't miss it."

Before she had a chance to laugh, she heard the caw of an unmistakable bird. She looked up and saw it, flying so carefree above them that no one would normally pay attention to such a thing.

"Koda."

He looked at Akahana, and then looked up at the bird. That was when he remembered what the bird was and where it came from. "Oh, no."

"Run."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Hey, everyone, here is a citrus chapter for you. I feel like it sucks, because I couldn't focus very well on it. But the next chapter is also a citrus, but it's less rape-ish. The next chapter is a bonus chapter about their first time together. So for now this is all I could do...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The raven was beating them at their own game.

No matter what attacks they could muster while escaping, the bird would not die. It would not slow its pace. It followed them into the woods, and its Sharingan glowed even in the brightest light shining through. Fear was building in Akahana's throat, and her brother could easily tell.

They ended up on the northern path again, and Koda unsheathed his katanas. Akahana could sense Itachi's chakra now, and he was approaching fast. She didn't move to grab her blades, and her shoulders slumped with realization.

She was going to lose this battle. No matter where she went, Itachi would find her and take her back. How long would it take before he used a genjutsu on her to make her love him? How long would it be before he locked her up in the basement of the Uchiha compound, or actually attempted to hurt her? She had to do this. Her survival depended on it.

Maybe one day she would be happy with him. Maybe one day she could give in to him, and be the love he's always imagined her to be.

"Go on ahead, Akahana," Koda told her. "I'll hold him off and you can go."

The raven landed in a nearby tree, cawing loudly before disappearing from her sight.

"No, Koda, go back to the village," she said, and stepped forward. "You're too young for someone like him. Hell, I'm too inexperienced. He will take out both of us if he wants to, easily." She sighed, and a few tears leaked from her closed eyes. "Looks like I won't be able to run, after all. I really am going to have to stay with him."

"No, sister, don't give up on this."

"He sent a raven to watch me, Koda!" she snapped, and balled her fists. "That means he knew from the beginning! He knew that I'd been planning to leave from the get-go!"

Koda's eyes widened. "So that means…"

"Go back to the compound, Koda." Her eyes opened slowly, and her tears stopped. "I will see you there."

He hesitated, but after a few moments he disappeared into the trees. Akahana sighed in relief. She couldn't have her brother getting hurt because she was selfish enough to try and run away from something she should have ended before it had even begun.

When Itachi showed himself, she didn't move. She tried to hold back her tears instead, her breath hitching. She made no move to get away. She had a defeated look on her face, and her eyes looked straight into his.

He quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her chin. "You ran away," he said quietly. "Why would you run away from me?"

"I'm sorry," she said, choking back her tears and sobs. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"And you told your mother I raped you," he continued. "You told her lies, Akahana. You lied to her and told her that I raped you, and that I hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"Why would you lie like that?" he growled. Suddenly his eyes were changing to his Sharingan, and his voice was growing angrier. "I thought we loved each other, Akahana, so why would you lie about me? Why would you make me look like a bad person?"

"Itachi, please don't be mad," she pleaded. "Don't be angry with me, Itachi, please. I won't lie again."

"No, you won't." Were the markings in his eyes spinning? She'd never seen the Sharingan do that before. "Not when I'm done with you."

Suddenly Akahana felt dizzy. Nausea overcame her, like she'd been on a rollercoaster. "Ita… Itachi…"

* * *

When she awoke, she remembered the familiar walls.

Her old apartment?

"I noticed you went ahead and renewed your lease on this place, even though you were supposed to get rid of it and even sell all your old furniture."

"I was…"

"Preparing to leave me again, I take it?"

She began blinking the extra sleepiness from her eyes. Why were they in her old apartment and not at the compound? What had happened…?

"Where's Koda!?" she snapped, and her head sprang up to look at the man in the corner. "What did you do to him?"

"Your brother hasn't been harmed." He smirked. "I told your family that we were going out to dinner tonight and would be back late, as we'd fought last night and I was going to make it up to you."

When she tried to move her arms, she couldn't. She then felt the steel grip they were in, and looked up to see.

Chakra seals glowed on her arms, almost tattooed onto her skin. And a strange, skeletal hand held hers, almost crushing them. The chakra on her skin felt so… cold…

"Susano'o…?"

"Yes, so I can use both my hands."

She looked to him again. "Itachi, you've never…"

"Used a jutsu against you?" He grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to lift it over his head. "Yes, I know, but I feel like you could use the punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes, a punishment." He sighed as he took his long, silk-like ebony hair out of its ponytail. "You lied and told your family that I raped you, Akahana. So I'm going to show you what rape is."

She began to panic. "No, Itachi, stop," she began, "this isn't like you. You wouldn't do this to me. You love me, you can't hurt me…"

She tried to kick him away as he got onto the bed with her, but he easily caught her futile attacks and spread her legs apart, settling himself with his hips against her own. "I do love you," he said quietly. "I really do, Akahana. And that's why I have to do this. If I show you what I can do, then you'll never try to run away again."

He backed off of her only so he could take off her pants. She kicked and struggled, her weakened body not making much of an effort against a ninja with all of his strength intact.

"Itachi, please don't," she said. "I promise it won't happen again, I swear it on my life!"

He leaned down to her face, his hair tickling her skin and his hands going for the bottom of her shirt. "Shh, Akahana," he said. "I want to remind you of a few things, show you that I've never hurt you."

He used a kunai to cut her shirt and bra open right down the middle, exposing the rest of her to him. "Do you remember our first time together?" he asked her. She began struggling again, her skin tingling beneath his touch as he stroked her stomach and sides. "I remember the blush on your face, and how you would softly, ever so quietly, ask me to stop."

She didn't remember it that way, but she stayed silent so she could listen to what he had to say. "I remember kissing your lips, and how I nearly got off on the taste…" He leaned down again and his tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip. "I remember hearing you moan for me, especially when I did this…"

He was suddenly pinching her nipples, harder than he ever had before. She gasped and arched away from him, tears coming to her eyes. He was really going to do this to her. He was really going to punish her for running away, and telling her mother the truth.

His face disappeared from her view as he went down to take a nipple into his mouth. He bit down, once again harder than she had ever felt and she sobbed quietly. "Why aren't you moaning any more, Akahana?" he asked. "Our first time, you didn't cry until I actually _took it_ from you." He cupped her womanhood in his hands. "You're not even wet this time." He dragged his tongue back up to the shell of her ear. "I loved you more once I heard your cries of pleasure, once I tasted you. I know that one touch would get you hot, if I did it right."

"Itachi.."

"Oh, so she speaks?" he laughed, and leaned upright. He unzipped his pants and began to line himself up with her entrance. "I promised you punishment, so I'm going to give it to you." He reached into his pocket, pulling from it a small bottle of liquid. "Since you wouldn't get wet during rape, I came prepared."

He squirted some of the contents onto his member, and began to push inside, his head causing her to wince and try to back away. "Itachi, don't do this to me," she pleaded. "I will do whatever you want, just don't do this!"

But instead of listening he forced himself all the way into her, ripping her from the inside. She sucked in a breath, crying out loud for his mercy and forgiveness. She begged him to stop.

But instead he continued, lifting one of her legs and using his free hand to torture one of her breasts. Despite hitting that sweet spot within her, she felt pain instead of pleasure. She felt him deep inside, felt him truly violating her in a way she'd never been violated before.

"So tell me, Akahana, is this what you wanted?" he asked, pumping deep inside of her swollen womanhood. "Our first time you looked so embarrassed, telling me that you were a virgin so I shouldn't take you." His free hand moved away from her breast, and soon his thumb was pressed against her clit and moving in a circular motion. "I remember laughing quietly, and explaining that's why you tasted so sweet. I remember taking special care not to hurt you, Akahana. Don't you understand how deeply your words have hurt me?"

_Not there, Itachi…_ She felt arousal for the first time in this whole situation. She groaned quietly. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough for me, Akahana," he said. "I promised you that I'd show you what it was like. I promised you."

"No, Itachi, _stop!_"

Why was she getting off on this? How could she not control her body for two goddamn minutes?

When he exited her, she wasn't expecting him to release his seed onto her body. He had never done that before. His smirk seemed to taint his handsome features, like he'd tasted the forbidden fruit with his actions.

"Go to sleep, now, Akahana," he whispered. "When you wake up, it will be as if this never happened."

Was he using the Sharingan again?

"Go to sleep, Akahana, so we can get married. We have a wedding to plan."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

She sighed, sleeping soundly, when he touched her.

He crawled beneath the blanket with her, taking in her beautiful scent. He had to have her. He had to have her now.

He'd used a genjutsu on her, and what was going to happen next would be like a dream.

He felt guilty, and he couldn't help it. He'd hurt her pretty badly, raping her like that. So instead of making her live with it, he was going to give her the pleasure he deserved, the pleasure she needed.

But did he feel guilty for having to do this? Using his Sharingan to make her remember how pleasant it was?

He'd put her in the nightgown she was wearing that night, after he'd cleaned her up from before. He made those chakra seals invisible, as he'd done that night as well.

God, she was so beautiful… And now for that finishing touch…

* * *

"Akahana…"

"Hmm?" She was sleeping so peacefully, why the hell was someone waking her now?

"Akahana, love, wake up…"

She slowly blinked her eyes open, yawning and looking around. It was still dark outside. It was the middle of the night… what the hell…?

She noticed the figure in her room but still didn't recognize the voice. But Kakashi did have a key to her place, and so did Shikamaru.

"Wake up, angel…"

Angel? No one called her that. Well, Itachi called her that, but he wouldn't be here, would he?

"Itachi?"

He exhaled. "Did I scare you?"

She almost rolled her eyes. "What is it, Itachi?" she asked sleepily. She didn't have time for his foolish gestures of this false love he had for her. "I'm sleeping right now, you know."

"I couldn't sleep another night with just an image of what it would be like."

She laid her head back down on the pillow. Her head was hurting already from the sudden wake-up call. She closed her eyes and began to doze again. "Of what?" she asked.

"What it would be like to have you lying in bed with me, after making love with me."

Her eyes opened quickly, and she raised up to look at him. "Itachi, what the hell do you mean?"

He was upon her before she could blink again, moving the blanket off of her. "I love you." Why was his voice so husky? "I want you. There's no reason for us to wait anymore."

She felt her face heat up. "No, Itachi, we aren't—"

He put a finger to her mouth. "Shh, Akahana, let me please you," he whispered, and then touched his lips to hers.

He'd kissed her before, but never had it been so soft and tender before. Never had he seemed so gentle about something. The way his tongue gently probed her lips, and how soft his lips were.

What was this strange feeling?

He was lifting up her nightgown. "I've thought about this a lot," he began, "and I can't help myself anymore. I have to have you, make you mine."

She gulped, and pulled her clothing back down her body. "No, Itachi, even if we were together, I'm not ready for something…"

"Shh, angel," he whispered. "I love you." He grabbed her nightgown again. "Relax, angel, I won't hurt you."

"Stop, Itachi," she demanded. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but this isn't right at all—"

He kissed her again to silence her, and then lifted her gown over her head. "It's going to be okay."

Then the older man sat upright to look at her, and she covered herself with a heavy blush across her cheeks. "This isn't funny, Itachi." No one had ever seen her naked before. She was so embarrassed. No one looked at her like that. He hadn't even looked at her like that.

"I'm not making a joke," he said, and licked across his top lip slowly. "You're so beautiful it's unreal. I had imagined it in my head, but this is beyond anything that I've expected."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but he grabbed her chin and yanked her head upward and to the right, giving a nice angle of her neck. He leaned back down and inhaled deeply, his nose against her skin.

She was feeling so strange. Itachi had never pressed against her in such a way before. She felt… was she really feeling his… his erection? Was he hard?

"Your neck is so beautiful," he almost groaned, and kissed it softly. "I love the way it feels, especially here…"

She gasped loudly as he kissed a place on her neck that she had no idea was so sensitive. "Stop," she whispered. "Itachi, I'm—"

"I love your skin," he whispered. His hands explored her sides, her stomach and hips, below her breasts. "You're just so soft."

She squeezed one of his legs between her own as he cupped the underside of her breasts, and began to move them in a circular motion. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I feel weird," she breathed. "I… I don't know what's wrong…"

He continued downward, and he looked at her curiously. "What is it, love?" he asked. "Are you scared?"

She nodded profusely. He chuckled slightly, and then pinched her nipples with his fingers. "There's no need to be scared," he said. "I won't hurt you at all, I promise."

She put her hands on his shoulders, and tried to push him away. Why was she so weak? Her arms felt like pudding.

He flicked his tongue against her nipple, perked and the color of rose-bud, and she moaned slightly. She didn't understand the noise she'd just made. "Do you like that?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

His eyes almost looked curious. "Hasn't a man ever done this for you before?"

She wished he would let go of her breasts. The sensation made her ache. "No," she breathed. "No one has ever done this for me."

His smirk scared her. "Then let me show you how you're supposed to be treated, Akahana."

When he took her nipple into his mouth, she sucked in a breath. He nibbled slightly, flicking and swirling his tongue around it almost expertly, pinching and pulling the other between his fingers. She groaned and arched her back, her hands still trying to push him away.

She didn't understand how she felt. She didn't know what this feeling meant or how to make it go away. What the hell was wrong with her?

He removed his hands to let them travel down her body, much to her disappointment, and grabbed the only piece of clothing hiding herself from him. "You smell so good," he said against her skin. "It's a wonder no one else has picked up on it since you came to this country."

"No, not there," she said, and reached down to grab his hands. "You can't do that."

He raised a brow. "Why can't I?"

Her blush grew a shade darker, if that were possible. "I-I…" She felt like she was suffocating. "I've never done this before."

She knew all about the science of sex. She knew what it did. But her mother had never told her about sex being at all pleasurable. She didn't know what foreplay was, or what arousal felt like. It was instinct to have sex, right? There was nothing else to it. Nothing like this. Was it supposed to feel this way?

He sat up and looked at her, smirking. "You've never had sex before?"

She nodded. Hell, she'd never even masturbated before. "How do you feel?" he continued. "Like, physically."

"I'm aching," she groaned, "and I don't know why and I don't know what to do."

He looked so pleased. "I'll show you," he said, and grabbed her underwear again. "You're already as wet as you should be once I've made you come once or twice, Akahana. No wonder."

"Please…"

"Shh, angel. Let me take care of you."

Her underwear was cut with a weapon, and he lifted her legs suddenly. What was he doing now?

He brought her hips up to him, sliding her partly down the bed and putting her lower half in the air. She could see herself, her privacy, and she could also see his face right above it. "You smell even better here," he said. "I wonder how you taste here as well…"

She thought she saw stars at the contact of his tongue. What an incredible feeling! He rolled his tongue across her clit, and he brought a finger up to play at her entrance beneath her folds. She moaned loudly, and moved her hips slightly.

Before she could be satisfied, however, he let her back down and moved to unzip his pants. "Let me show you, Akahana…" he said. "I want to be the one and only person who does these things…"

He felt uncomfortable inside at first, and she cried when he was far enough inside to break her hymen.

He stretched her further, leaning down to kiss her tears away. "Please don't cry, Akahana," he said. "I promise once I'm all the way inside, I'll wait for you to get comfortable."

Once he settled, he straightened and stared at her while she stayed tensed in pain. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Was something big enough to do that even human?

"You have no idea how this feels," he began, "taking your innocence away from you. It's ecstatic that I get to be the one that does this to you first."

His smirk… or was it a smile…? Whatever it was, it made something stir within her. It made her hips rock against his, which made her gasp.

What had just happened? Why had that felt so amazing?

And he moved again, pulling halfway out and then going back inside. She gasped again, and moaned, arching her back.

"Do you like it?" he asked curiously. "I will stop now if it still hurts, okay?"

She didn't say anything. She had never felt anything like this before. All her life she'd never touched herself, never even thought about things like this. And now her brain was in physical overload from experiencing it all at once.

And instead of stopping, he pulled out again, and then brought forth a steady, slow rhythm. He licked his lips again when she said his name.

"I love you," he groaned, and moved faster. "Tell me if I hurt you, angel. I'll stop."

She wasn't sure what was coming over her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. But the pleasure of these actions, the way he was making her feel. She felt good…

He sped up his actions, grabbing her thighs and spreading them to get a better view. "I love you," he repeated. "I want you to say my name again."

"I-Itachi…" she groaned. "Please… don't…"

"Your voice is so beautiful, angel." And yet he still would interrupt. "I want to hear it louder."

He began to pump into her harder, and in turn it did make her moan louder. She gripped his arms and arched her back, digging her nails into his skin. "Itachi… I…"

"I know, I can feel you clenching around me," he said. "I'm the first one to make you feel this way, Akahana, and I'm the only one who gets to, okay?"

She tensed visibly, clenching her teeth as she moaned again.

"I want you to relax, and let yourself come for me, Akahana."

He wanted her to… to what?

"Come for me, Akahana. I want to feel you do it."

She moaned his name, back arching off the bed and breasts heaving with her pants. She felt as though she was about to burst from the inside. What was… was this an orgasm?

"Let it go, Akahana, I want you to come for me."

She tried. "Ahh… ahh, _haahh, ha—Itachi!_"

She could see stars, although her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Her body was racked with sensation, from her head to her toes, and she felt more amazing than she ever had.

"Oh, yes, Akahana, that's it," Itachi breathed. "How about I make you do that one more time for me?"

Again? "No, Itachi, I can't do it again…"

She was soon moaning loudly again, begging for him to stop, she couldn't handle it. While he fucked her he rubbed his thumbs in circular motions on her clit, making her build up to another orgasm.

"I love the face you make," he groaned. "I want to see it one more time, Akahana."

"Please," she moaned. "Please don't… I can't handle… _ahhh_…"

"That's it," he continued. "I want you to come for me one more time…"

God, was that even possible?

It was.

As the stars came, she felt another unfamiliar heat fill her groin as the eldest Uchiha released his seed into her, and she shouted his name at the strange sensation.

He leaned down, still inside of her clenching walls, and began to kiss her face and mouth.

"Now you belong to me," he cooed. "Now we belong together, angel…"

* * *

She awoke suddenly.

Where was she?

She looked around. This was the Uchiha compound.

When she moved, she realized how wet she was. What a crazy dream…

"Akahana, are you alright?"

She gasped, and looked at Itachi carefully. They were in bed, and dressed normally. Was she really envisioning the past? What would make her do that all of a sudden?

He moved his hand up her thigh, coming closer. "You're aroused," he said when he reached her underwear. "What is wrong?"

"I-I had a dream," she said, blushing heavily and looking away.

"Oh? And what did you dream about?"

She closed her eyes. "I dreamt about… you… and me…"

His eyebrow raised. "What about it?"

She had to lie. She couldn't have a dream about that time. Not when he'd just raped her hours ago. "I dreamt about you eating me…"

"What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

Shit! Why was he asking all these questions? "I-I just… I feel like…"

What the hell was she supposed to say?

"Akahana."

She looked to him suddenly. "Y-Yes?"

"Take off your underwear. Let me make it better."

"O-Okay…"

She had to do what she was told. The ballgame was different now. He was going to be in control from here on out.

He laid back on his back, rather than getting up. "Now, I want you to come up here…"

He maneuvered her, making her sit up and put one leg on either side of his face. She felt her whole face turning a deep red.

"I-Itachi…" She looked embarrassed, and he was only turned on by it… "Is this… I mean… is this okay?"

He smirked and began to kiss her thighs, pulling her downward. "Of course, Akahana, I love pleasuring you more than you know," he said. "Let me enjoy myself too."

When his tongue and his lips encircled her clit, she threw her head back and allowed herself to moan softly. God, why was it that the things he did actually did feel good? Why was it that he could do these things? Why did she let him?

Maybe he wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he was. At least, physically?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Two months had passed since Akahana had been punished by Itachi. The wedding was planned and was going to be held in exactly two days. Her chakra seals were only removed so that she could go to work and so she could train with her brothers occasionally. Itachi didn't trust her to stay put anymore, even though now he had nothing to fear. She wouldn't go through anything like that ever again. But she supposed that it would have to wait until after she was married to the man. Even then, she wasn't sure when he would trust her again.

She awoke early, like usual these days. Seemed with the wedding approaching she had a lot of things to do. She was constantly talking to the cook about recipe changes, handling all the decorating, and not to mention listening to her mother organize the entire ceremony.

Today she would try on her dress for the final time, and then she would be able to relax for the next couple of days, or at least until tonight.

A culture in her homeland was that a couple had to spend 24 hours together before the wedding, and then the day of not see each other until the ceremony. It would start this evening, and they would spend the night and then the day at a spa, and then Akahana would be taken back to the compound. She wasn't sure why that was a tradition, but for some reason it was.

She sat up, stretching and yawning strenuously. Why was it that she felt so tired still? Surely she didn't oversleep that much. "Itachi, wake up," she groaned, and yawned again. "I need you to go make sure our reservations at the spa outside of the village are still open and that we have everything we need."

"Hmmm," the eldest Uchiha replied, and rolled towards her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she sighed, and moved the blankets to get out of bed. "I'm still so tired…"

As soon as her feet hit the floor, she felt queasy. Shaking it off, she went into her conjoined bathroom and grabbed the little green toothbrush on the countertop. The toothpaste tube was almost empty. She would have to buy a new one before she went to the spa. For once she was thankful that she and Itachi had something in common—they both used the same brand and flavor of toothpaste.

Before she could put the toothbrush in her mouth, however, she gagged. What the hell?

And then she had to run to the toilet, so that she could empty her already-empty stomach into the bowl. She heaved, hating the taste of the contents of her stomach. Tears came to her eyes, and soon she heard Itachi asking her what was wrong, and if she was alright.

"Oh, god," she groaned. "Must have been something from dinner last night." She wiped her mouth, and stood to flush the toilet. She had to get that taste out of her mouth.

"Maybe we should take you to Tsunade or something."

"I love your concern and all, but give me a few hours and I will be fine."

* * *

Two hours after breakfast, Akahana threw up again. And after she vomited she felt much better once more, except the fact that she felt tired. Itachi's concern only increased when he heard this. When she threw up after lunch, he sent her to Tsunade while he went to the spa to make sure everything was "perfect for them."

Akahana was sure it was food poisoning, after all. The chicken she'd eaten the night before had tasted strange. Maybe it had gone bad before, or maybe it hadn't been cooked all the way through. So she could get some nausea medicine or something until it was all out of her system.

The hospital was quiet as usual. Now that peace had returned there was much less chaos within these walls, with people falling ill with strange diseases or having long-infected wounds. All was normal now, with the occasional wound and then some flu or a cold or something of that nature.

"Oh, hello, Yukimura-sama," a nurse called from behind the front desk. "You're supposed to be on leave since you're getting married, right?"

"Where is the Hokage?" she asked in reply. She didn't feel like talking about her arranged marriage, even though no one else knew it was arranged. "She's supposed to be here today, right?"

"Yes ma'am, she should be in her office."

Akahana headed up. She was sure that Itachi had already called her and told her that she was coming because she was sick. He would pull something like that.

If it wasn't food poisoning, maybe it was her nerves. She was, after all, about to be married forcefully to a man who took her virginity and she never meant for him to take it. She was under a lot of stress for now, and probably would be for the rest of her life. But while her chakra was sealed, she couldn't do anything to fix it. She would have to get Tsunade to. She was the only other medic here she could trust, after all. Sakura had just seemed too… pink.

She knocked twice before walking in. Of course, the blond Hokage didn't look surprised. "Feeling sick, Akahana?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's food poisoning. If you could just prescribe me some nausea meds, I should be fine."

"Pretty sure?" Tsunade raised one blond eyebrow. "You didn't check yourself out before coming to me?"

The younger woman only froze for a moment. "Didn't feel the need to," she said. "Doing it to yourself is different, you know. Might miss something."

"I see." Tsunade sighed. "You're lucky that I have an opening, Akahana. I'll examine you right here so we don't have to undress you or anything."

"Right."

The Hokage rose from her desk and came around to Akahana, her hands getting that familiar blue glow about them. She began her examination with the stomach. "So how is the wedding planning going?" she asked. "The invitations were beautiful."

Akahana shrugged. "I suppose it's going well. My mother seems to be handling everything, as she always has."

"Yes, she seems to be a woman of control."

"She always has been, trust me."

Tsunade began to move downward. "Well, it isn't food poisoning," she began. "Are you just nervous about everything?"

"It could be that as well. I don't know."

Tsunade was moving downward towards her lower intestines. "Well, if it is, I can give you something to help with the anxiety."

"Perfect." She had a feeling she would be as high as Koda usually was by the time this was over. That boy was always smoking something.

"So far everything seems fi—" She suddenly stopped talking, and her hand stopped moving as well.

"What?" she asked, and then realized where her chakra was, and what she was feeling for. "No," she said, "no, Tsunade, that's not right."

"Akahana, you're about six weeks along now," the older woman said. "Congratulations."

Akahana felt her heart break, and she watched as everything crumbled before her eyes. No. Not this.

She began to sob frantically, and began blabbering about everything Itachi had done and everything he was putting her through. She forgot that Tsunade was even there, collapsing to the floor on her knees crying about all of it.

And now she was pregnant. Now she really couldn't leave.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**And hello, everyone. **_

_**If you're following "Closer," I'm sorry that I have not been able to update recently. I will now take this moment to remind my followers that I am six months pregnant, a full time college student, have a full time job and am a full-time housewife. (Too many responsibilities for a 20 year old, if you ask me.)**_

_**I promise that I will try to update more often. I just ask that you bear with me, please.**_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

She had spilled her guts to the Hokage, but to no avail.

"_I'm sorry, Akahana,_" she had said, "_but you're not a citizen of this country; you're just on a work visa. You still have to obey your country's laws. And as for Itachi, there's nothing I can do about that, either._"

So she was stuck.

Now Akahana was outside of the village walls, and her mind was still racing, like it had been throughout the day.

She'd considered abortion. But it had only made her sick when she'd thought about it. She had saved many lives, and she had fought many enemies, but she had never been the one to kill them. Medics weren't allowed to kill on the battlefield, at least not on purpose and not in her country. She had never taken a life. So why would she be able to take one that was growing inside of her? Wasn't it still hers?

And then after that she'd considered leaving the country again after the wedding. Maybe going to visit some distant family or something, making Reiko promise to return her. And then when it was all finished never returning back to this country, the country that ruined her. She could raise her child to be a Yukimura, and never teach it about the Uchiha clan.

After that, however, she realized that Uchiha Itachi was a prodigy. He would figure her out in no time at all. And as his wife, she would have no choice but to obey every command he gave her. In her country, that was the way things worked. It had been ingrained into her brain from a very young age of how she was supposed to act as a woman and as a wife.

She hated their relationship. She hated that he read her every move, hated that he seemed to know her very thoughts. His obsession had drawn him to the point where he'd seriously observed every bit of her down to a molecular level. He would know right away that something was wrong and would question her about everything, down to who she saw all day while in town. She wasn't sure if she could handle the interrogation.

Disaster hit early, while she was in a boutique. The inn she would be staying in not only had rooms, but it also had gardens, a spa and a restaurant rumored to have the best sushi around. So she was attempting to find the most wonderful dress she could, and she honestly wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she wished to impress Itachi. Maybe she just wanted to pacify him.

But the disaster wore a mask and covered one eye with his Konoha headband, walking into the women's store and heading straight for her. Akahana wasn't sure what part of her day would be worse: talking to Itachi or talking to Kakashi.

"Hey, Akahana," the older man began, "how have things been? We've hardly talked in the last month. Did something happen?"

She barely glanced at him. "Well, Itachi and I have just been adjusting to our lives on the compound," she replied. "I've been busy, Kakashi, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"I can't sense your chakra at all."

She sighed, and glanced at him again, continuing to look through the rack of dresses before her. "I tried to run away, and he caught me. I've been sealed ever since."

Even though she was unable to sense his chakra, she could sense the anger in his words. "Why didn't you tell me, Akahana?" he asked. "I could have helped you. I could have shown you a different way to get out of the village. I could have stopped him from—"

"It turns out that I didn't know what rape is, Kakashi." Finally she turned to face him. "And that night he showed me what it truly means to be violated, to be raped. It's too late for me now. Even if I wanted to leave now, I can't bring myself to do it."

He grabbed both sides of her face, maybe a little tighter than he should have. "Why can't you?" he asked. "I can help you. I can get you away from him. We can leave tonight, and then we can—"

"Kakashi, I can't do that, Itachi and I—"

"You two don't belong together, you don't love him!" He looked way too serious for his usual demeanor. "You and I can start over, have a relationship the way they're supposed to be had—"

"I'm pregnant, Kakashi."

His hands left her face as if it had suddenly become red-hot. His face lost its color, and his visible eye widened. But he seemed stunned into silence, for as the seconds ticked by, he didn't say anything to her.

"Akahana, hurry up," she heard Koda nagging from the door. "I'm bored of looking at girls' clothes—" His eyes widened, but then the younger brother smiled obliviously. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what's up?"

"Goodbye, Kakashi," she said. "You won't see me again until I'm a member of the Uchiha clan, and I'm afraid that's the way things must be."

* * *

She met Itachi in the lobby just before dinner. He wore something similar to the things he wore every other day, just in darker colors. And yet his eyes had never widened upon seeing her before. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

She still wasn't sure why she was dressed the way she was. Itachi was into outfits that were provocative, and he loved to be seen in public with her while she dressed the way she was now. Something about making men jealous of what he had.

But soon that would all change. Soon he would be making men jealous about not only an attractive wife, but he would also be making _everyone_ envy the family they would have. Handsome man, attractive wife with more than likely an attractive and prodigious child. Why was it that despite his nature, Itachi loved to be the man on top? He loved to have the best and to be the best, and yet he did not brag and his nature was completely peaceful and modest. Some even considered Itachi to be the most humble of the Uchiha clan. Why was he like that?

On this night she wore hot pink, a color that was definitely not her favorite. Her dress was strapless and tight around her entire body, reaching her knees while hugging her every curve and her very shape. The stilettos she wore were stark white, and she wore silver earrings and bracelets. Her makeup was heavy, just the way he sometimes enjoyed it, although she went without the red lipstick this time.

"You look wonderful," he told her, a smirk appearing on his face. "I hope you brought your appetite with you."

"Of course," she replied, attempting to smile. "Tonight you won't have to sneak food to our room."

He chuckled slightly. "After tonight, I'll never have to do so again."

* * *

Throughout dinner Itachi asked what was going on with her. He knew something was on her mind, and he was bound and determined to find out what it was.

By the time they were in the hot spring together, naked, he was losing his patience. "Come now, Akahana, tell me what's the matter," he said while kissing her collarbone. He had her in his lap again, facing him as always. "You look much prettier without that worried look on your face."

"It was about my exam with Tsunade," she said plainly. She supposed she would have to tell him. But how would he take it? And what's more, how would she do it?

He looked up at her with a worried look of his own. "You're not actually sick, are you?" he asked. "If you need to rest up before the wedding, then you and I can hurry to bed. Tomorrow we will spend the day in here, relaxing in every way that we can."

"No, I am healthy for the most part," she said. "But I won't be able to go on missions for awhile, you see." Surely she was blushing. She could feel the heat in her face.

"Well?" he asked. "What is it? Are you hurt somewhere?"

The tears began before she could get herself under control. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know what to do. If he knew then everything would be over.

But he would find other ways to get it out of her, if he deemed it necessary.

"Shh, Akahana, don't cry," he began, and started to kiss her face and her hair. "Whatever it is, you and I can get through it together, I promise."

"Itachi… I…" She wished none of this could ever have happened to her. "I can't…"

His loving touch on her back tightened slightly, and she felt terror rise in the back of her throat. "You can't what, angel?" he asked. "What can you not do?" He hesitated before asking his next question. "You're not trying to leave again, are you?"

She felt her breath hitch. "No, no," she breathed through her messy sobs. "That isn't it at all, Itachi, I…"

His expression softened. "Then it can't be that bad."

She should have just said it from the beginning. She should have gotten it over with instead of letting her stupid emotions get the best of her. What the hell was she doing?

"I'm… I'm going to have a baby," she cried. "I'm pregnant, Itachi and… and I…"

She lost it, throwing her arms around his neck and beginning to sob just like she had at the hospital. She didn't know what else to say about it. She had told him, and it scared her to death. She could have handled that better.

He hugged her back, his arms shaking. She had never felt him shake before, not even when he was cold.

"I'm so happy, Akahana," he breathed. "I can't believe that you're… that we…" He was squeezing her too tight. But she had never seen him so… so overjoyed before…

Why did it feel so good to know that he was this happy? Did she really want to continue to make him feel this way? Why would she ever…?

"I love you, Akahana."

He didn't have to torture the response from her, not this time.

"…I love you as well, Itachi."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**See, guys? I'm getting better at updates.**_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Itachi was beaming the entire night, and the entire morning over breakfast. Akahana wasn't sure she'd seen him this happy since the first time they'd had sex. He kept at least a small smile on his face, and even the tone in his voice seemed more carefree. She wondered how long this was going to last.

But it lasted even after she'd told him about what had happened yesterday, as he hadn't yet questioned her about her day.

They were heading towards the spa on the other side of the inn when he asked: "So what did you do after you found out?"

She glanced in his direction casually. "Well, I cried a lot," she answered, "and then I just… continued on with my day. It was like nothing happened. I bought the dress I was wearing to dinner…"

"And the gown you wore to bed?" he joked, his smile turning to a smirk.

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, that too." She sighed. "Kakashi came up to me while I was in the boutique, you know."

"Really?" His cheerful expression didn't falter. "Did he want to congratulate you or something?"

"Do you want to hear the truth?"

He stopped walking, and she took another step before turning to face him. His smile was becoming an almost-sadistic smirk. "Of course I do."

"He offered to help me run away again."

"Ah, I see." There was the falter she had been waiting for. "Well, you were wise to refuse him, Akahana. I suppose that maybe now he will be a little more respectful of something that does not belong to him."

* * *

However, almost like an Uchiha, Kakashi didn't have any respect for what did not belong to him.

Akahana went to meditate in the inn's gardens, alone for once, while Itachi went to the casino for a drink or two. Neither of them saw the problem with relaxing separately, in their own way, at least for a little while. Hatake Kakashi showed up out of nowhere, sitting down in front of her with a sad look in his eye.

She sighed upon noticing him. "Kakashi, take the hint, please," she told him, relaxing her posture. "I cannot think of you in any way other than a friend, and you know that."

"You're only saying that because it's what he wants you to tell me." He sounded angry. That was something new and interesting, at least in her experience with the older man. "You know that you and I could be together easily, if you would just get the nerve to leave him."

"It doesn't have anything to do with nerve," she replied. "Itachi and I are going to be married tomorrow, you know. You have to understand what that means for us."

"It means that I'll have to wait even longer for you to come to your senses."

"No, it means that you and I will have to remain as friends, and that can be all that there is between us."

"Why is that?"

"What?"

The older man seemed sadder now, more tired than she had ever seen him. She was familiar with his history. He had seen many things, and lived a long life with many experiences. He was as smart as Itachi, if not in some ways even more so. Such was the life of a ninja.

"Kakashi, I'm going to have his child." She said the words bitterly. "You know that if I had even the slightest chance to leave, it's gone now."

He reached out for one of her hands. "I can be the father to your child, Akahana," he offered sincerely. "I will raise it as my own, if you'll just give me the chance to be with you."

She yanked it away from him quickly. "No," she said, and moved to stand upright. "I'm going to go back to the room now. I'll be back at the compound tonight, but I expect Itachi will be watching me. I would advise you not to come around me again until after the wedding. I'm sorry."

She had barely walked two feet when she saw Itachi from across the way, and then Kakashi grabbed both of her shoulders and spun her around. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you leave him so we can be together."

Oh, no. Now how was she supposed to explain this to Itachi? He was going to kill one of them in a matter of seconds, she knew, and then all of Kakashi's efforts would be wasted.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but you know that I can't do it," she breathed quickly. "Now leave this place. We can't be friends if you keep doing something this crazy."

"Kakashi-san, how nice it is to see you."

She pulled away from the masked man as he froze, and backed toward Itachi in the hopes that he wouldn't stab her right there. Kakashi had finally screwed up, acting on an impulse he should have ignored.

But Kakashi's fists tightened at his sides, and he glared at the younger man with such malice that she cringed slightly. "I won't stand by anymore," he snapped. "I know that you've been abusing her, I know everything you've been doing. Let her go."

"Let her go?" She could have shuddered at the amusement in her "lover's" voice. "Why would I let my angel go? I'm sure she's quite content staying here with me."

"How can she be content when all you do is use her for your sick personal gain, Itachi?" he asked angrily. "She's a person, not a toy. You can't treat her like an object. She doesn't even have feelings for you so there's no way she can return them."

Why was it that she actually felt guilty about Kakashi's words? It was like he was repeating what she'd been saying for so long, almost like he'd listened to a recording of it.

"It doesn't matter." The amusement in the Uchiha's voice was gone. "I don't care if she never returns my feelings for her or not. As long as she's mine, I can teach her how I feel. I can show her that my love is real."

Her heart almost skipped a beat. "And what will you do then, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. "Even after she learns that your love is real, what will she do? There's no way that she can learn to have feelings for you because of the way you treated her in the past." He seemed to be calming down. "Let me have her, Itachi. With me, she can be happy."

When she caught Itachi's gaze, she swore she saw a sorrow swimming in those onyx eyes. And it made her more uncomfortable than she'd ever felt. He never looked that way, at least not when they were together. What was… why was she still feeling guilty about this?

"Is that true, Akahana?" he asked her. "Is it as he says? Do you want to be with him?"

To be honest, she'd never thought about being with Kakashi in that way. She'd always been focusing on how she would survive another day with the man she currently had. But now… "If… if I had never met you, then…"

"But you have," he interrupted. "You have met me, and you know me. And unlike him, I know your soul. I know everything about you, inside and out."

"I know." She pointed her gaze to the soft ground beneath them. "And… and that's why I… that's why I am with you, Itachi." She had to close her eyes so the tears wouldn't escape. She hated that even now, he could make her hurt those that were closest to her. "I want… I want to be with you."

Itachi looked smug, grabbing the young woman's hand and pulling her away. She couldn't bear to look towards the older man.

"It's a good thing, Kakashi-san," the Uchiha added. "I can't imagine what anyone would say if you started dating a woman that was the same age as your students. You should do well to remember that, too."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

She waited until she was alone, back in her room at the Uchiha compound, to cry.

Kakashi would never be her friend again, not after what had happened earlier that day. Not after she betrayed him like that, taking the side of a man that had done so many horrible things.

She looked up at her mirrored ceiling, lying on her bed, gazing at the empty shell she felt she had become. Her eyes were so tearful and she had lost more color than she ever had before. She looked ill. The life had been drained from her.

But what was it that had drained her life? She did feel guilty about hurting Kakashi's feelings like that. She felt horrible for what she had said and done. But she felt no remorse for the decision that she made. She didn't feel bad about choosing to be with Itachi. And she hadn't been afraid that he was going to kill her. No, she had been completely honest with herself.

Did she want to be with Itachi?

* * *

The bar was loud and crowded tonight, but that didn't make a difference.

At a corner table sat two men, both Shinobi. One of them was masked, and one of his eyes was covered by his village headband. The other, significantly younger, had a bored look on his face, his spiky hair back in a high ponytail. They were discussing quietly things that had never come to light before.

"I fucking knew it." It was hard for Shikamaru to hold his composure. "Why didn't she tell me anything? She promised me that she would."

"She also promised me that she would come to me when she wanted it to end." Kakashi looked down to the empty bottle of sake on the table. "We have to get her out of there."

"What the hell do you mean, Kakashi?" the younger man asked.

"She's probably under a genjutsu or something. Her chakra is sealed. There's no way that she would actually stay with that bastard."

"Kakashi, you might like her, but don't get out of hand." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She's too young for you, anyway, and you know that. She might actually be happy, if you think about it. Women only go for what they think they deserve. Not to mention, you say he only hurts her if she's 'out of line.' That might be grounds of a strange relationships, but she's never been bruised or anything."

"Not that we can see."

"Well, count me out," Shikamaru said, sighing. "I'll be there for her when she needs me. That's what friends are for."

* * *

Kakashi had never used his skills as a Shinobi for _actual perverse reasons._

And yet here he was, masking himself and his chakra, in a dark corner of her bath house.

He needed proof to get Shikamaru's help. If he could prove that Itachi was really, physically hurting her, then he wouldn't need anything else. Together, he and Shikamaru could take down the Uchiha.

Sure enough, late into the night Akahana came into the bath house wearing a blue silk robe. She had a bottle of water in one hand, and in the other she had her hygiene products. She sat everything to the edge of the water, and began to undo the knot in the robe.

He could not help but admit that he was getting a little excited at the sight before him. Kakashi had only imagined Akahana naked in his mind, and never had he thought he would see the day that he would get to see it. She wasn't conservative or anything, but she never actually came close to showing the real thing to anyone.

And a pang of jealousy ran through Kakashi's chest when he realized that Itachi was the only man who had ever seen her exposed.

When her robe hit the floor, he saw why Itachi valued her so much, at least physically.

Her curves were superb to any woman in any dirty magazine. Her breasts were absolutely perfect, perky and round and large. Her nipples were pink and the perfect size. Her thighs were creamy and he could tell how soft they were despite the distance between them. And her buttocks looked more squeezable than anything he'd seen.

But her entire body, as he expected, was flawless. She didn't even have a hickey on her body. There was no scratching or bruises on her precious skin. She was perfectly fine. He wasn't physically abusing her. And he supposed it made sense. If he were to go that far, she would have left or at least told him. That much he did know for sure.

He watched her wash her hair, and watched her bathe every inch of her body. He couldn't sense Itachi's raven or even his chakra. That could only mean one thing.

He could get away with violating everything he'd ever been taught when it came to how to treat a woman.

* * *

She was sleeping in a tank top and sweats. Basic stuff.

But he cast the genjutsu on her before she'd even fallen asleep, through the mirror above the bed. She was comatose, literal putty in his hands.

He had no intention to ever use this jutsu on someone that was innocent, but he couldn't help it.

Removing his vest, gloves and shoes, and lastly his mask, Kakashi crawled into the bed to hover over her. She was even more beautiful with those long lashes brushing against her cheeks.

"This is going to be just like a dream," he whispered to her. "I promise I won't do anything to you that would hurt you. I just need a little taste, before you're gone forever."

He was nervous, even though everyone in the Uchiha compound was in the same deep slumber as she was. He was going to make sure that this could be done without interruption. He was going to make sure he got what he wanted.

But what was wrong with getting just a taste?

Very carefully the older man rolled up the fabric hiding her upper body, so happy to see everything up close. He leaned in by her ear and kissed it gently, and then gave it a nibble of appreciation.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he whispered to her. "Just a taste of you, I promise."

His lips made their way down the side of her jaw, and he explored her neck until he earned a sharp inhale. He smirked. He was glad that she would still be able to respond, to move properly. That would help him immensely, even if it was just to boost his ego.

He couldn't help but to bury his face in her chest, inhaling her soft scent and feeling the soft flesh of her breasts in his hands. And god, her nipples were so pink, like gum candies…

Another sharp inhale when he pinched one of her nipples, and a sigh when he licked the other softly. Her breasts tasted like heaven. He couldn't imagine what the rest tasted like as well.

The older man continued to kiss and lick her breasts, caressing with his hands all other parts of her. He was so pleased with her scent, with the way she felt.

He received a soft giggle when he grazed his teeth against the very top of her abdomen.

"Ticklish, are we?" he laughed to himself. "My, my. I don't suppose Itachi ever realized this, did he?"

He continued tickling her all the way down to her navel, running circles with his tongue there. The way she jumped at his touch was adorable. He never expected someone to be so sensitive. It was as if she was a …

Well, close enough. She had only ever been with one man. At all.

"What does that Uchiha boy know that I don't?" he asked as he continued to kiss and caress her body. "I should have been the one to take you. Then you would know that you can't be selfish with a woman."

Kakashi had to sit up to get the pants off of her. For someone as curvy as she was, Akahana was surprisingly light.

When he spread her legs before him, he looked back up at her for the first time since he'd begun.

Akahana's face was flushed deeply, and she seemed to be moving in her sleep like she was flustered. Her breasts heaved with her breathing, and her hands to her chest like she was embarrassed.

He almost wished he could go all the way with a woman such as herself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to do such a thing. This was going far enough.

He leaned down close to her womanhood, and kissed her clit gently. "Let me show you what you deserve," he said.

Using two fingers, he reached out and touched her there, spreading her open before him. She was wet from his actions, just enough.

He began at her entrance, teasing with his tongue. Her taste alone could have been enough to make him release, but he was going to save that. He had to keep his composure. Her gasp of surprise, however, didn't make it any easier.

Her noises only continued, and with it the level of moisture. He let his tongue roam deep into her entrance, licking there while tasting her and feeling her contract ever so sweetly. When her hips moved, he could have groaned at her reaction.

His tongue was replaced by two fingers, and his tongue slid up to lick at her clit once more. The reaction he received was a full-on moan, there was no doubt about it.

God, she was so perfect.

He continued to lick and suck on her clit, his fingers curling to graze that sweet spot within. She was so tight, despite having been with another man. Such a taste should never be shared by anyone.

He increased the speed of his fingers, his lips closing around her most sensitive place to suck hard there. He loved hearing her moan and sigh, feeling her arch beneath him and her thighs closing on either side of his head as he continued.

Kakashi felt electricity when he felt her hand caress his silver hair, and he had to look up to make sure she was asleep.

When he stopped, however, he felt the need to do something else. To make everything on another level. He quickly made handsigns.

After a few moments, he leaned back down to resume his actions on the woman. She responded louder, and arched more. Soon enough one of her hands was down in his face, spreading herself out for him.

"Don't stop," she sighed. "Please don't…"

Such a pleasant dream this must be for her.

He sped up his fingers and his tongue. He wanted her to come for him. He wanted to taste her release.

And when he felt her shiver, he only sped up more, adding more sucking to her clit. He had to have her. He wished he could feel this sensation on his own throbbing member, not his fingers.

"I…" She arched into Kakashi's face, and he reached around to grab her inner thighs and pull her closer, opening his mouth wide and pressing his tongue flush against her entrance. Her bucking kept his nose against her clit, and he had no problem inhaling the scent of such perfection.

"I-Itachi…" she moaned softly. "Itachi, I… I'm…"

He wasn't even upset about her words. In the next moment he was experiencing what true heaven, what true angels tasted like. Such perfection.

Well, it was perfection until he heard the cawing of a certain bird.

* * *

He had put her exactly the same way she had been before, fully clothed and under her blankets, cozy and warm and unviolated. Now he walked down the street with a perfect smirk under his mask. And it was unfading when he came face to face with Itachi Uchiha in front of his bedroom door in his apartment.

"I knew you were going to do something," he growled. "But molesting her, and putting a genjutsu on her so you could do it? I don't see why you think I'm that bad."

"Heh, I just hate that she said your name," the older man replied. "But now I think I can live my life out knowing that I could satisfy her in some way."

The crimson eyes of the Uchiha clan head actually were intimidating. "She would have been happier with just your friendship, and I was going to let her have you as that."

"Like you care what she wants."

"Of course I do." Itachi's eyes narrowed. "If she's not happy, then I am not happy. And you being her friend made her happy, Kakashi-san. She was happy to have someone like you to talk to."

"And I will stay that way."

"Maybe, but not for a little while." He seemed to disappear into the darkness, and not even the Sharingan was seen. How was it that Kakashi had been caught off-guard by something like this? When had he been cast into a genjutsu? He hadn't made eye contact with the man. "I can't just let you walk free, not after what you did to her."

"At least I make her orgasm." Kakashi couldn't show fear.

"She orgasms on my tongue on contact," Itachi replied quickly. "And at least three times when she rides my cock. Of her own free will, by the way."

"So what are you going to do?" He honestly couldn't handle the jealousy building up inside. "You can't kill me. You'll be a rogue again."

"I'm not going to kill you, Kakashi-san." When he saw the Sharingan again, it was all too close to his face. "I'm going to make you feel more pain than you could ever imagine. And this time, it's going to be worse than the first time I trapped you."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

When she awoke, Akahana felt oddly refreshed.

Yawning deeply and stretching, she had yet to remember that today was the day she would be getting married.

Married to Uchiha Itachi. Married to the man that she would never willingly marry in a million years.

_Then again_, she thought, _I suppose that he isn't really that bad. Maybe once we are married, I can try giving him a fair shot. Especially since…_

When she thought of it, she had to quickly run to the bathroom for another morning vomit. Honestly Akahana hoped that this part of the pregnancy would end soon. Throwing up had always been something she despised more than most sicknesses. The stomach flu growing up had been the worst experience of her entire life. She hated that she would have to go through all that again.

But wouldn't it be worth it? Her mother had once told her, a long time ago, that going through a pregnancy was worth it in the end, being able to see the child's face and knowing that all that pain and suffering would lead to one of the most miraculous things in the world.

Brushing her teeth had taken forever, as she'd gotten sick again in the middle of doing so. Having said that, she had to start all over again, this time scrubbing harder than she ever had in her life.

She was dressing when her mother had knocked on the door. "Come in," Akahana called. "I'm not dressed though, so bear with me a little while."

Reiko, her mother and unfortunately having no sense of privacy, walked right in anyway. "Oh, Akahana, we are both women here."

The young woman blushed, keeping her back turned as she slipped her robe onto her bare top half. "What is it, Mother?" she asked. "I don't have time to be doing all of this, you know. My wedding is this afternoon, and I know I have a lot to do."

"Akahana, sit down."

When she turned, Reiko was staring at her with a very serious look on her face. Akahana raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told and sat on the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look a little crazier than usual."

The old woman sat down beside her. Her heavy makeup somehow seemed… sloppy. And that was very unlike Reiko, the head of the Yukimura clan. "I wanted to give you something." She reached into her kimono and pulled out a long box, one made of crushed purple velvet and the lid was encrusted with sapphires. "My own mother gave this box to me when I got married to your father."

Akahana whistled. "That's a long time," she said. "Thank you, Mother, but you don't have to give me something that looks so valuable."

"It is the pride of the women in our family," the old woman continued. She opened the box slowly. These are hair combs and hair pins that have been passed down from your great-great-grandmother, on my mother's side. I not only brushed my own hair with this, but I did brush yours as well, when you were very young."

Akahana looked down at the ivory combs, more sapphires encrusted into them. She barely remembered her mother combing her hair as a child, but she couldn't help but tear up a little anyway. Reiko cared enough to give her something, even though she was such a bitch sometimes. The young woman couldn't help but wonder if that trait was hereditary.

She hugged the woman anyway, something she hadn't done in a very long time, probably since the day of her father's wake many years before. "Thank you, Mother," she said quietly. "I love them, and I'll use them for the rest of my life."

"I am glad." The old woman hesitantly hugged her back. "I know that I do not say this enough, Akahana, but I do love you."

Akahana couldn't help but smile, despite the nausea rising. "I love you as well," she replied. "So let's get this wedding stuff over with already."

* * *

The ceremony was about to begin, and she was more nervous than she had been all day. She stood in her kimono, frightened beyond all words. She didn't know what any of the final decorations looked like or anything, and she certainly had no idea what Itachi looked like. She was desperate to find someone in her family who could give her some hints, but no one came to the room she was in.

But after what seemed like forever, Miho—Fumio's wife—came into the room with a large smile on her face. "We are ready for you," she said. Her kimono was grey and her long brunette hair was pinned with red hairpins atop her head. "Fumio is waiting just outside, if you're ready to go."

"I'm trying to be," Akahana said in reply. "I've never been good at public events."

* * *

All stood to honor the young bride, and Itachi's breath hitched—possibly for the first time in his life—when he took sight of her.

Her blond hair, while it was so short, looked beautiful with her bangs pinned to the side with a large red rose. Her eye makeup was heavy and dark, and her lips were the glossiest of pinks. The kimono she wore did her no justice, with its red obi and rose designs on the sleeves and on the bottom. She was walked to him down the aisle by her older brother Fumio, a man with very short black hair and emerald eyes. Fumio wore white as well, a single white rose etched into his red obi. He was smiling proudly for his sister.

When they arrived and Fumio left her there at the altar, Akahana looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "Itachi, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in a whisper.

He wished he could reach out and touch her face. "I love you," he whispered back to her. "You look so beautiful."

She blushed slightly and then looked down to the floor. "Thanks," she said, and then tried to hide an uncomfortable fidget. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The ceremony ended well, although Akahana's blush never faded. Itachi seemed… unusually attractive. Unlike most wedding traditions, today Itachi wore a simple black yukata, his clan symbol on the back per usual. His hair was down, which was even stranger to her, and it framed his face well. But what had her blushing more than anything were his eyes. She had never seen such a peculiar expression on his face before. He seemed almost… at peace.

* * *

And the electricity he felt when he kissed her! It was as if he was floating! He had never felt something so wonderful in all of his days on earth!

It had been soft, gentle. The way he grabbed her beautiful face with both hands had turned her face even redder. Even with their mouths closed she tasted like pure ecstasy. He was going to treasure this for the rest of his life. He was going to treasure her. He was going to love only her. For the rest of his days.

* * *

The reception was for the most part filled with laughter and conversation. Akahana noticed, however, that Kakashi wasn't there at all. While she was slightly disappointed, she simply decided that maybe it was for the best. Maybe he wouldn't be able to handle the truth of the situation for a little while, and that was okay.

Reiko was sitting at a table with her sons and their family, although at the moment she was the only one sitting there. Everyone else was drinking, socializing, or dancing. Akahana and Itachi sat alone at their table, smiling at anyone who looked their way. Itachi's smile never faded, and his eyes rarely left the young woman's face. To everyone around them they must look so in love. But… why did she have this feeling…?

One by one, all of her family came to bless them as well as Sasuke and Haru. She didn't think she'd ever hugged this many people in her entire life. And she probably never would again, to be honest. Not until…

Not until almost ten months from now, when she would give birth to her child.

Koda almost seemed surprised when she rejected some of the herb he was always smoking when he was alone. It wasn't something she minded. In fact, she rather enjoyed it most of the time, really. She did like how it felt when she got to be a little… less tense than she normally was.

But regardless the young boy wrapped some up as a private gift to the two, and left it at that. She continued to politely turn down drinks as the evening continued on, and Itachi continued to look at her with that strange look on his face. Everything seemed to be going well, but the absence of Kakashi was really starting to bother her. Surely he really wouldn't have gotten so angry with her that he wouldn't come? He should have at least came to confess his love again or something strange like that.

* * *

But nightfall came and with it no masked Shinobi. Soon Itachi and Akahana were getting ready to depart for that same inn outside of Konoha. A large suite would await them, apparently much nicer than anything they'd had before. They said their goodbyes and promised to be back in just a few short days.

Her mother bowed to her as they left, something Akahana knew she only did whenever one of her children had become married. But it still made her flush with embarrassment.

"My daughter, I hope that you enjoy your married life," she stated bluntly, like they had never had a moment earlier that morning. "We will soon be returning home to our country, but we do hope that one day you and your husband will come to visit us."

As they continued to depart, they could hear a certain Hyuga talking about the Yukimura clan head with another senior ninja.

"Such a shrewd woman, that Reiko Yukimura."

"Yes, but you cannot admit that she does stand up to her reputation."

"Hmph."

"Oh, calm down. She was able to cure your young child's disease the other day in five minutes and with no medicine whatsoever. She truly is a miracle worker in her country."

Akahana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. Her mother had only done what was necessary for the kid, nothing more. She could have easily done the same thing.

But at least she knew that there was still some kindness in that evil old prune. Legends such as herself usually had nothing left to offer after so long.


End file.
